Brotherhood
by Alissa the gummybear
Summary: Brothers don't need to be in the same room to know how the other feels or what there thinking, most of the time they just know through the bond they share...Sunny and Sides centered.
1. Right here

A song tribute to the Twins Sunny and Sides. I found that this song defined them brilliantly. It will be a collection of songs and maybe a few poems witha few short stories in between. But for now heres the first chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer-: Sunny and Sides belong to Hasbro. Right here belongs to and is copyrighted to Staind...Damn.

**Chapter one.**

**Song-**_Right here._

_**Artist**__-Staind._

I know I've been mistaken  
But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made  
I've got some imperfections  
But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I hope you're not intending  
To be so condescending it's as much as i can take  
and you're so independent  
you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break

But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting

I've made a commitment  
I'm willing to bleed for you  
I needed fulfillment  
I found what I need in you

Why can't you just forgive me  
I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way  
But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting  
I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting

But you always find a way  
To keep me right here waiting  
You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting  
And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting  
Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting

_**A/N **_

Any information or tips for Robots would be greatly apreciated as i havn't a clue...lol RnR plz.


	2. Crappy weather and breakdowns

Well here it is my first short stories about my fave twins. By the way this will be based on Earth after the new Transformers movie.

Disclaimer-: Sunny and Sides belong to hasbro.

**CHAPTER TWO.**

**CRAPPY WEATHER AND BREAKDOWNS.**

The sun had gone out long ago, replaced by pitch black clouds and a really cold breeze. Not only that it was lashing down with rain. Something the two cars under the bridge hated. Who would have thought that two top of the range Lambogihnis would end breaking down at the same time. Mind you it didn't help that it was raining. The yellow Lambo shivered slightly as the breeze picked up blowing the rain under the bridge.

"Man i hate Earth's climate it can never make up it's mind. One day it's brilliant the next it's crap." The yellow Lambo flashed his wipers to clear it's screen.

"Bro do you ever stop complaining." Said the red Lambo beside him.

"You should know the answer to that"

"Never hurt to ask. But seriously do you."

"No" The yellow lambo reversed back slightly and shifted untill a yelow robot stood in it's place. "This weather sucks"

"Get used to it Bro" The red lambo drove out into the rain turned and charged right at the yellow robot. Just before it collided, the car shifted and a red robot plowed into the yellow ones side sending them both crashing to the ground. The yellow Robot pushed the red one off and glared at him, the red one smiled up at him.

"Man i've been dying to do that all day." the red one laughed.

"Sideswipe i swear you do that one more time i'm going to kick the slag out of you. Ah man look you scratched my paint."

"Jeez lighten up Sunny. What's crawled up your exhaust pipe." Sideswipe snapped

"Can it" Sunstreaker glared at his brother. "You know you owe me a tin of paint right."

"What how" Sideswipe asked as he stood up.

"Let me refresh your memory. You thought it would be amusing to use my paint as a piant bomb to chuck at Prowl. Who by the way blamed it on me and i was stuck doing clean up duty in the brig. Oh and don' t think for a second i won't get you back for that." Sunstreaker reminded him.

"Bro" Sideswipe flung an arm around his brothers neck. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Your an Idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know." Sideswipe replied. "You know Ratchet's going to freak when he finds out we've blew our engines again."

"Your the one that wanted to race."

"You followed."

"Only to keep you out of trouble."

"Right" Side swipe looked out at the rain then back at his scowling brother.

"What." Sunstreaker snapped at him.

"I hate earths weather"

Sunnstreaker palmed.

_**A/N**_

Well what do you think...I kinda really didn't know what to put. But hey what ya going to do...

Sueing don't count...lol

RnR plz.


	3. Describing you

Hey hey. Well this one is a mixture of short poems coming from both of the twins talking about each other. You know like Sides is talking about Sunny, and Sunny's talking about sides. Know what i mean anyway i hope you like it. It kinda sum's up into one peom. Enjoy.

**CHAPTER THREE.**

**DESCRIBING YOU.**

People believe they have you figured out, summed up into someone they don't even know.

With all the imperfections you have, to me they don't even show.

Not one of them know you like i do, they will never understan how i put up with you.

_**Sideswipe.**_

I know i have my faults, a short temper i'm sure.

Someone has to stay strong, for both of us i'm pure.

Only you see the real me, that i keep hidden.

Only you understand, that it's with you i do thier bidding.

_**Sunstreaker**_

Even though they say your cold, your warmer than the sun.

My brother my spark, my only one.

_**Sideswipe**_

I may be pyschotic, maybe even a 'little' vain.

But without you my brother, i will go insane.

_**Sunstreaker**_

You know my every pain, every trouble i go thorugh.

I know you'll always be there, no matter what i do.

When were seperated, i'm lost in the dark.

Depending and leaning, on our only spark.

Pyschotic insane, connected and calm

Brothers summed up, forever in a palm

Were one of a kind, my brother and me.

Were one in mind, we set each other free.

_**Sunny and Sides**_

_**A/N**_

Well what did you think. i just thought this up while i was sitting in church. For those who got confused by the last verse the word 'palm' reminds me of palm trees which reminds me of paradise. Hope it cleared it up...if you have any ideas or anything you would liek to add. send it to me and i'll put it in somewhere. as i can see this going on for ages.

Enjoy.

P.S next short story envolves a bad tempered Ratchett and a pair of disembled twins. lol.


	4. Mad mech Ratchett

Who hoo chapter 4. Oh by the way meet my pick up tower Snackjack.

here you go.

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

**MAD MECH RATCHETT.**

Every mech in the room flinched when they saw the twins being towed in by Snackjack, it was not going to go down well with the medic. Everyone knew fine well not to give a cranky Ratchett work to do. especially when said medic hadn't had any sleep.

"Watch it you tin can." Sunstreaker snapped.

"Ah can it Sunny. Your going to have more than that to whenever Ratchett gets hold of you. I mean it he's cranky, he didn't get an ounce of sleep last night. He's been to busy trying to bring back Jazz." SnackJack replied.

"Hatchett's cranky. Ah slag. Sunny were done for. He's going to dismantle us for sure." Sideswipe looked at his brother.

"Chill out Sides. Ratchett wouldn't. Were two of the best mechs here." Sunstreaker grinned.

"True but-

Sideswipe was cut of as the side door opened revealling a very tired looking Ratchett. He made his way over to the kettle and made himself a cup of coffee. As he made his way back out again he nodded at the other Mechs in the room and shut the door behind him.

"Well that wasn't so bad" Sideswipe grinned.

"Don't hold your breath" Ironhide added smirking at the twins.

Suddenly their was a sound of crashing china and the angry growl of a mad mech, everyone flinched as the door slammed open. Ratchett glared at the grinning twins, said grins soon dissapered when Rachett opened his mouth to speak.

"Medical. Bay. Now." Rachett snarled.

"It wasn't our fault doc." Sideswipe began.

"NOW"

"I don't think i've ever seen them move so fast" HotRod laughed.

"Yeah. There going to be sore for the next few weeks." Hotshot added.

"And you two do realise that is going to make them cranky and pissed off" Ironhide put in.

Crap.

Up in the medical bay, said twins flinched as Rachett picked up his favorite tool.

"You two do realise that this is going to really hurt." Ratchett told them.

"But seriously Doc. It wasn't our fault, the rain got into our engines" Sunstreaker started.

"YOUR WATERPROOF YOU FRAGGIN IDIOTS"

"Really cool" Sideswipe grinned. Sunstreaker glared at him.

"I blame you."

Sunny and Sides grabbed each other and mad mech Ratchett made his way towards them, wearing a very scary expression.

2 Dismantled twins coming right up.

_**A/N**_

Well there you go what do you think. was it any good. let me know.


	5. I got your back Bro

Hey all. welcome back... Well here it is chapter. In this chapter there will be a collection of songs which will be in italics. So i hope you like it. Oh and look out for the hints of another story first one to spot it gets to be my co writer for it...good luck.

Disclaimer-: Sunny and Sides belong to Hasbro. Lyircs belong to Staind and Leanne Rimes.

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

**I GOT YOUR BACK BRO.**

Sideswipe sighed to himself. Man he hurt, sure Ratchet didn't like the idea of putting him and his brother back together. But did he really have to do so painfully. Seriously. Where was Sunny anayway, he said he'd be here by now.

"Dammit. Stupid Mech medic. Ow" Sideswipe rubbed the back of his head.

He lifted his head up when the door opened revealing a distraught Sunstreaker. A look Sideswipe knew very well, one he didn't. No hoped he wouldn't see again. Sideswipe cursed his bad luck and watched his brother carefully as he sat down on the end of his bed. He waited for him to speak up, silently hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. Nothing came. Oh well here goes nothing.

"There taking you away again aren't they." Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah" Sunstreaker answered.

"Where"

"Cybertron. Well what's left of it anyway." Sunstreaker sighed. He didn't like the look on his brother's face.

"WHAT" Sideswipe made to get up but Sunstreaker pushed him back down again

"Don't make this harder than it already is okay. I really don't wnat to go through this again. Look what happened last time."

Sideswipe looked down at the floor, he really didn't want to remember. It had took him ages to get out of the Depticon brig where he had been held prisoner for the whole week Sunny was away. If Ratchet hadn't found him when he did, he would of probably died. Mind you Sunny blew a fuse when he found out. Wonder if they actually managed to put Starscream back together again.

"It's no big deal Sunny"

"No big deal" Sunstreaker snapped. "That slagging twit of jet tortured you."

"I actually thought you weren't going to show up."

"I always got your back bro. You know that."

Sideswipe smiled sadly. He really didn't want him to go.

**24 HOURS LATER.**

Sideswipe stared up at the ascending rocket, his spark aching for his brother. He just wanted to bring that rocket back down and lock his brother away so no one could seperate them again. So what if it was selfish, it was his brother's life on the line here. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned round to face the medic.

"He'll be alright." The medic told him.

"Why couldn't i go with him. Why do i have to stay here." Sideswipe asked

"Because we need you here. Ironhide is with Lennox and Prowl is with Optimus, at this moment of time Sideswipe your our strongest Mech here."

He didn't care, it was going to be one long week.

**48 HOURS LATER.**

Sideswipe stared at the package on the table, it was adressed to him but who was it from. He picked up the letter atached to it, he smiled when he recongised the handwriting.

Sweetest Sides.

Sorry i couldn't be there with you while Sunny's away, hope your doing okay. Anyway before i went away on holiday i decided to do you a wee CD to help cheer you up. Don't know what it is but all these songs reminded me of you and Sunny. So i hope you like it.Hang in there swipes.

KC.

P.s Before Sunny left he told me to tell you, we got your back.

**xox**

Sideswipe smiled, she really was an Angel. Always thinking of each other. pity she had to go away as well. Funny how it's the same time Sunny is aswell, a mech would start to think something was up. Mind you that girl was one heck of a mechaninc, damn she had a nice touch. Sides flipped the switch on the stereo, and sat beside the window looking up at the sky.

_I'm only happy when I'm with you  
I only feel good when I'm talking to you  
& I'm a mess when you don't call me  
Call me at night  
Where did you go  
Where did you go  
And did you think of me_

_It's hard to breathe  
& my heart is sinking  
I'm slipping fast  
& I'm reaching for you  
It's gonna hurt cause  
I have been there before  
Can't take much more  
Can't take another night_.

KC was right this song did fit how he felt right now, he really missed his brother. Sideswipe sighed and looked up at the sky.

_I want to review my kisses  
On every inch of your body  
I want to reveal my secrets  
That only you should know  
I feel all this pain inside of me  
That only your lips can make better  
I wanna review my kisses  
So you won't forget that you are mine_.

Sideswipe didn't know what it was, sure the chorus was bit corny. But it reminded him of the brotherly kisses Sunstreaker used to place on his forehead and cheek when they were just sparklings. You got to grow up sometime.

_Don't wanna care more than you do  
Don't wanna be the 1 whos out in the rain  
Don't wanna get that  
Call where you sound so cold  
So far away, So far away  
Like the distant roll of thunder_

_I want to review my kisses  
On every inch of your body  
I want to reveal my secrets  
That only you should know  
I feel all this pain inside of me  
That only your lips can make better  
I wanna review my kisses  
So you won't forget that you are mine_.

_It's a cave in the darkness  
And I'm lost inside you  
Don't go_

The door opened and Sideswipe didn't need to turn round to see who it was, Ratchet always showed up at this time. He gave up telling the medic he didn't need checked up on.

"You gave up trying to get outside." Ratchet asked.

" No point. Nothing to do"

"This time next week. Their shuttle will be coming through that atmosphere"

"That's still ages away. What the heck am i going to do untill then." Sideswipe snapped. "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
would it matter anyway?  
would it change how you feel?_

_I am the mess you chose  
the closet you can not close  
The devil in you I suppose  
'cuz the wounds never heal_.

"Interesting chocice of song." Ratchet complimented.

"Yeah KC made the cd. She said it would cheer me up and she was right.Any idea how she is."

"Captain Lennox says she's doing good. Who would of thought a girl like that would be John Keller's daughter." Ratchet laughed.

_But everything changes  
if I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
then I could learn to feel_.

"Well i better get back to the medical bay. Bumblebee's blew his vocalizer again. Hang in thier lad."

"Thanks Ratchet."

"Anytime sideswipe" Ratchet shut the door behind him. "Sunstreaker you better come back in one piece"

Unknown to the medic the lonely mech heard him. No one told him the war was till going on up there. Was it not over. Sideswipe sighed again and turned his gaze to the setting sun. He prayed that Sunny came back alive. With him being so far away he couldn't tell.

_Sometimes the things I say  
In moments of disarray  
Succumbing to the games we play  
To make sure that it's real_.

_But everything changes  
if I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
then I could learn to feel_.

**FLASHBACK.**

Sunstreaker collapsed on the gorund next to his humming brother and started pulling the grass out of the gorund. He looked over at his brother who was cleaning of the dirt on his hands. Sunny tried to figure out what in primus's name he was humming, he smirked as he chucked dry dirt at him.

"Hey what was that for." Sideswipe snapped.

"To be annoying." Sunstreaker retorted.

"Your always annoying"

"Says the younger brother."

Hey i'm not that much younger. Only by a few minutes."

"Still younger."

"Whatever." Sideswipe looked away from him.

"Uh huh." Sunstrekaer studied his brother. "What were you humming anyway."

"Just a song i herad on the radio. It's pretty good." Sideswipe replied.

"Right." Sideswipe didn't reply.

_"When it's just me and you, who knows what we could do. If we could just make it through, to this part of the day." _Sideswipe sang.

"I've always thought you had a good voice." Sunstreaker told him. "Nice song though. Like the words."

Sideswipe grinned and tackled his older brother.

**PRESENT DAY**

Sideswipe smiled, it was true though he was that much younger that Sunny only by a few minutes. Mind you he liked the idea of Sunstreaker being the older one. Even though he was the more mature one. Right.

_But everything changes  
if I could turn back the years  
If you could learn to forgive me  
then I could learn to feel_

_Then we could  
Stay here together  
And we could  
Conquer the world  
If we could  
Say that forever  
It's more than just a word_

_If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
It wouldn't matter anyway.  
It wouldn't change how you feel._

In just another 5 days, 36 minutes and 12 seconds Sideswipe was going to give Sunstreaker a tackle he would never forget.

Oh the joy of knowing your brother has your back.

Wether it be on the gorund or not.

Literally.

**A/N**

Well there you go. It's a bit longer than the others i was going to out another song in this but i kinda ran out of ideas...Next chapter Sunstreakers back.

First song-:_Review my kisses by Leanne Rimes._

Second song-: _Everything changes by Staind._

RnRplease.

P.s thank you everyone for all the reviews. Cookies for you all.


	6. KC's new wax

Firstly i would like to welcome my new co-writer OptimusxElita4ever. She guessed my new plot, and also gave me a new idea for another one. So everyone say hi.

EVERYONE-Hi.

Okay here's the disclaimer thingy-: I do not own the twins and even if i did i would not change anything about them so ha...

P.s introducing my charecter K-C Keller.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**KC's NEW WAX.**

Sideswipe paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Where the hell was she. She had to be here. She better be here. ah man i'm gonna kill her if she's not here. Wait what's that. Brilliant.

A blue Mitshibushi Galant aproached the robot, it did a 180 spin and parked right next to his foot. The door popped open and a girl with elbow length Black hair and piercing blue eyes stepped out of the car. She looked up at the robot and smiled, but frowned when he didn't smile back.

"Jeez swipes lighten up it's not like he's dead or anything" The girls face turned to horror and her ahnd went staright to her mouth. "Oh god he's dead aint he. Sunny's dead. No not my Sunny, please not my Sunshine. Please woah."

Sideswipe picked up the panicking girl, and held her out in front of him. He grinned at her and blew in her face.

"No KC he's not dead. The shuttle got back early Sunny's bound to land sometime in the next few hours, so i thought it would be bets for you to be here when he gets back. He'd like that." Sideswipe told her as he set her on his shoulder.

"Phew. You nearly gave me a heart attack Sides. Don't do that."

"Why not"

KC glared at him.

"Just move"

**DOWN ON THE LAUNCH PAD.**

"Incoming shuttle signals, 5 lifesigns on board. Shuttle life 86. Stable" Ironhide reported off.

"5. Were there not only Six." KC asked.

"Yeah there was. Ironhide can you tell who's missing yet." Sideswipe asked.

"Sorry Sides i can't. I'm sure he's fine. Everyone stand back"

The shuttle hurtked towards the ground, the wheels coming out a helping the side. It bounced twice before landing smoothly, it passed the control center and parked just slighlty past it. Ratchet shot forewards as the door's opened, grabbing an injured Prowl as he triped.

"Easy Soldier i got you." Ratchet looked up at Optimus. "Who did we lose."

Optimus shook his head sadly.

**BACK TO SIDESWIPE.**

"Okay seriously i can't see him. I'm freaking out here Swipes"

Sideswipe smiled at her, she really didn't understand the concept of twin sparks. He felt him but where was he, where. Ah there. He felt KC slip as he spotted the yellow mech. He placed her gently on the ground, and headed towards the shuttle. KC looked up at Ironhide.

"You know Sunny's going to take this out on you right." KC told him.

"Then he'll find he'll have my canon up his exhaust." Ironhide replied.

KC smiled and watched the twins. Sideswipe walked slowly towards his unsuspecting brother, who turned just in time to see Sideswipe plow right into him. Sunstreaker yelled as he hit the ground. Hard. He cursed as he tried to push his over ecstatic brother off him.

"Sideswipe i swear if my piant is chipped, scratched or anything you are so dead. Ah my head." Sunstreaker pushed his brother of him and stood up.

"You stupid Mech." Sideswipe snapped as he wacked his brother round the back of the head.

"Ah dammit watch it." Sunstreaker checked himself over and froze. "You scratched my paint.You woah."

Sideswipe flung his arms around him, his spark aching for comfort form his twin. Sunstreaker eyes widened in shock as he felt something wet fall on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his sobbing brother. Jeez he hated it when he got like this.

"Alright what happened who died." Sunstreaker asked.

"No one did i just missed. I couldn't feel you Sunny, i felt so alone. Please don't leave me again. Please." Sideswipe wiped away the falling tears and looked at his brother.

"I won't. I made Prowl swear to me that he wouldn't when i saved his life. Mind you it didn't go down to well for Bluestreak, Bloody Thundercracker blew him to bits. Poor mech. Hey easy."

"Your not hurt." Sideswipe asked as he checked his brother over.

"No. Just a sore head from where you jumped me. That's all. See i'm in one piece." Sunstreaker told him wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Aww really. Damn that mean's i can't try out my new wax." Sunstreaker looked down and into the eyes of the life saviour of his piant job.

"I've a few scratches from where Side's jumped.Yeah that reminds me" Sunstreaker punched his brother in the arm. "That's for jumping me. That bloody hurt"

"Good. Cause the next time you leave it's gonna hurt even more."

Sunny glared at him, then looked down at the little mechanic.

"So this wax"

**A/N**

Well there you go. Sunny's back in one piece, except for the few scratches of paint from Swipes. Now use your imagination and picture what KC's new wax is like...Mmm yummy. Pineapple flavour.


	7. I need you to love me

Welcome back all. Here it is the next chapter. hope you like it.

Disclaimer-: Sunny and Sides belong to Hasbro. I need you to love me belong to barlow girl except for the one word i changed. Please don't sue me. i'll put it back after.The one word i changed will be in bold italics.

LOOK AT THE PICTURE ON MY PROFILE. That picture is the one that is perfect for the holgraphic forms of Sunny and Sides.

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

**I NEED YOU TO LOVE ME.**

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and KC all sat on the edge of the cliff at the look out point looking up at the stars. KC yawned and streched out on Sunstreakers hood, Sunstreakers holographic form smiled at the movement. Sideswipe activated his and Jumped on his brothers back.

"Your an idiot you know that right." Sunstreaker told him as he flipped him onto his back.

"Yep." Sideswipe smirked at his brother. "But i'm your idiot."

"So true" Sunstreaker smirked.

"Hey Sunny" KC asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you put my CD on there's a song on there i want you two to hear."

"Sure thing where is it. Ah never mind found it. What number is it."

"Number 3."

Sunstreaker placed the Cd in. He sat down on the ground beside his brother leaning against his tire for support. He smiled when he felt KC's fingers playing with his hair. Boy she really knew how to toy with him. That reminded him his engine needed a check up. Heaven hear i come. The music started playing and soon KC's voice filled the air as she sang along.

_"Why, why are You still here with me  
Didn't You see what I've done?  
In my shame I want to run and hide myself there  
But it's here I see the truth  
I don't deserve You_

_But I need You to love me, and I  
I won't keep my heart from You this time  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need You to love me_

_I, I have wasted so much time  
Pushing You away from me  
I just never saw how You could cherish me  
'Cause You're a __**Bot**__ who has all things  
And still You want me_

_I need You to love me, and I  
I won't keep my heart from You this time  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need You to love me._

_Your love makes me forget what I have been  
Your love makes me see who I really am  
Your love makes me forget what I have been_

_I need You to love me, and I  
I won't keep my heart from You this time  
And I'll stop this pretending that I can  
Somehow deserve what I already have  
I need You to love me."_

Sunstreaker smiled. KC really knew when to play the right songs. Sunny looked down at the sleeping form beside him, his red hair sticking up everywhere. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his brother's forehead. Sideswipe stirred and looked up at his brother, his blue eyes sparkling with love, he smiled at him and sat up. Sunstreaker pulled his brother back down into a tight hug, one Sideswipe gladly returned.

"I love you Bro"

"Love you too."

"Aww does nobody love me." KC pouted.

Sunstreaker popped his hood, there goes his engine check.

**A/N**

Another chapter done. For those who are wondering what the word was i chnaged. It was meant to say God, but for this chapter i thought i would change. PLease don't shoot me. Anyway RnR

Godbless.


	8. Punk'd Prowl style

Welcome back all. Well anyway as i am typing this i have no idea what i'm wrting so if it don't make sense don't shoot me.Here it is anyway, oh by the way a new oncoming fanfic is coming up soon. It is called Sunstreakers worst nightmare. It's is based around Sideswipe's kidnapping while Sunny was away. Hopefully my co-writer is on it as i have no idea how it's going down. But it should be up soon. Plus_** i need title ideas **_for my new fanfic. It is based around the relationship of KC and Sunstreaker, how they met and how they ended up together. i Need a title for it and i can't think, so any suggestions will be great.

Disclaimer-: Sunny and Sides belong to Hasbro.

**CHAPTER EIGHT.**

**PUNK'D PROWL STYLE.**

Hidding in the shadows of the furthest corners in the base, the twins sat waiting for the person to come out of the room. It had been way to quiet, so pranks where in need. Big time. Even if it would cost them time in the brig and clean up duty it would be worth it. Prowl had let slip to them that Ironhide would be off duty and waking up from recharge right about now. In about 5 seconds they will be running for thier lives.

"ARGH WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HAND ON THOSE SLAGGING PIT FORSAKEN TWINS."

The sound of canons being charged sent the Twins sprinting down the corridor in stiches as a bright pink and orange polka dotted Ironhide came out of his room. The twins ducked as a charge shot past thier heads. They pushed past a grinning Bumblebee, and ducked into the next room.

"I take it this is your doing then." A voice said behind them

Crap. Busted.

"Uh hey Prowl. Glad to see your feeling better." Sideswipe asked.

"Thank you i'm feeling much better. Mind you i can't say that for you two." Prowl told them.

"You wouldn't." Sideswipe pushed.

"What are you talking about yes he would" Sunstreaker told him.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWINS, RATCHET WON'T BE ABLE TO PUT THEM BACK TOGETHER."

"Now Ironhide calm down."

"Prime they are going to wish they never came to this planet."

"Ironhide put the guns away."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe dove behind the table as the door opened, and Bumblebee poked his head in, a silly smile on his face. The twins looked up to see who it was, calming slightly when they saw Bumblebee.

"I take it, it's all clear." Prowl asked.

"No they are just around the corner."Bumblebee replied.

"Ah good. Keep the twins here." Prowl got up and walked out the door only to have it shut in his face by the twins.

"Great i'm being held captive agiain" Bumblebee moaned falsely.

"Get away form the door." Prowl growled.

"No. Not untill Ironhide's calmed down." Sunstreaker replied. "I just got a new paint job."

"Yeah. Time in the brig was all we were expecting not being blown to bits." Sideswipe added. "Anyway. Wait. what are you doing."

"Prowl don't you dare."

"Please."

Prowl grinned and triggered his emergency beacon, crashes and curses could be heard as the medic rushed to the source. Footsteps closed in on the door and the twins jumped on Prowl. The door slammed open and Ratchet, Prime and a pink and orange Ironhide walked in. Ironhide grabbed both of the twins by the necks and kicked them out the door trapping them agianst the wall.

"Sunny."

"Yeah Sides."

"I think we've just been Punk'd"

"I know Sides."

"That's not good Sunny."

"No it's not Sides."

"Were dead."

"Scapped."

"Slagged."

"Crap."

"Dammit."

Prime, Prowl, Ratchet and Ironhide grinned at each other. Bumblebee burst into stitches at the look on the twins faces.

Prowl could really come up with some good ideas.

Sometimes.

**A/N**

Okay this idea cmae to me out of nowhere, i hope you like it. Next chapter the dead are walking lol.

RnR


	9. Soldier

Hey all. Well here it is new chapter new song. The song is copyrighted to Steven Curtis Chapman for the film we were soldiers.

Enjoy

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 9.**

**Soldiers.**

_**Song-:** When you are a soldier._

_**Film-: **We were Soldiers._

_**Artist-: **Steven Curtis Chapman._

_When you are a soldier I will be your shield  
I will go with you into the battlefield  
And when the arrows start to fly  
Take my hand and hold on tight  
I will be your shield, 'cause I know how it feels  
When you are a soldier_

_When you're tired from running  
I will cheer you on  
Look beside you and you'll see you're not alone  
And when your strength is all but gone  
I'll carry you until you're strong  
And I will be your shield 'cause I know how it feels  
When you're a soldier_

_I will be the one you can cry your songs to  
My eyes will share your tears  
And I'll be your friend if you win  
Or if you're defeated  
Whenever you need me I will be here_

_When you're lost in darkness I will hold the light  
I will help you find your way through the night  
I'll remind you of the truth  
And keep the flame alive in you  
And I will be your shield  
'Cause I know how it feels  
When you are a soldier_

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood side by side, weapons drawn and ready for battle.

Barricade didn't stand a chance.

**A/N **

**Well what did you think i know it's short but it's ten past two in the morning and i'm shattered. **

**good night everybody.**


	10. Demolition Lovers

Hey all how u all doing ok...thank you ItsBeenLovelyButIHaveToScream for this song i actually have this but didn't know it...so i was listening to it and it is perfect. So thank you chick heres a cookie...

Disclaimer-: S+S belong to Hasbro. Demolition Loovers belong to my Chemical Romance.

* * *

**Brotherhood.**  
**Chapter 10.  
****Demolition Lovers.**

* * *

Hand in mine, into your icy blues.  
And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway.  
With this trunk of ammunition too.  
I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets.

* * *

I'm trying, I'm trying.  
To let you know,  
just how much you mean to me.  
And after all the the things,  
we put each other through and

* * *

I would drive on to the end with you,  
A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full.  
And I feel like there's nothing left to do,  
But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running.

* * *

But this time, I mean it. 

I'll let you know just how much you mean to me,  
As snow falls on desert sky.  
Until the end of everythingI'm trying, I'm trying.  
To let you know how much you mean,  
As days fade, and nights grow.  
And we go cold.

* * *

Until the end, until this blood.  
Until this, I mean this, I mean this.  
Until the end of...

* * *

I'm trying, I'm trying  
To let you know how much you mean  
As days fade, and nights growAnd we go cold.

* * *

But this time, we'll show them  
We'll show them all how much we mean  
As snow falls on desert skyUntil the end of every...

* * *

All we are, all we are  
Is bullets I mean this.

* * *

As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms.

* * *

Forever, forever  
Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning  
Forever, and ever  
Know how much I want to show you you're the only one  
Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun.

* * *

And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood  
And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down  
And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down  
I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood  
I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever. 


	11. Revenge triplet style

Well how'd ya do. What the crack with you all. Remember this is based around saviour of my paintjob.

Okay on with the story.

Oh and does the thought of Prowl and Ratchet on coffee make any of you a little bit scared. Ironhide sounds like a pirate here. Lol.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 11**

**Revenge triplet style.**

Glue, paint, flowers, confetti and masking tape was scattered around the plotting twins. Beside them sat a daisy chain making Starfire a grin plastered on her face. Sideswipe looked up and squirted glue at her, Sunstreaker glared.

"Stop wasting the ammunition."

"Whatever. Hey Starfire how did John Keller feel about you being his daughter." Sideswipe asked.

"Not too bad actually, he said he actually kind of thought it would be something like it." Starfire explained.

"Guess the whole all spark thing really made him open up."

"Yeah. He likes the idea the idea that Predator is in safe hands. Like it was an expensive project. Well i was anyway."

"Less talk more plotting." Sunstreaker snapped.

Sunstreaker yelled as Starfire and Sideswipe jumped him, the rest of the glue flying everywhere.

**Brig.**

Prowl stared at the screen before him, a small smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hand. It had been pretty quiet and he liked the fact that the twins hadn't done anything yet. Even though he knew they would, he just didn't want them to leave a huge mess. Prowl yawned, his optics going offline as his systems shut down as the brig doors opened.

Hope Ratchet didn't know some of his sleeping liquid was missing.

Pranking time.

**2 hours later.**

Starfire, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe snickered as they tossed confetti everywhere. Masking tape, paint and daisy chains littering the room and the victim. Three signs were drawn with permanent marker on the victim's armour, Signs so easily identified as their own.

"Well have fun you two I've got to go do air patrol. Have fun." Starfire said as she left.

"We are so getting fired for this." Sideswipe grinned.

"Oh well it'll be worth it. Anyway why would they fire the best Mechs?" Sunstreaker grinned

"True, true."

"Let's just hope he doesn't wake up yet."

**Meeting room.**

Optimus Prime stared at the reports before him, his first Lieutenant on his left and his weapon specialist on his right. Stock reports, checks, drills, insurance all filled the dreaded reports. Including all the damage reports made from two certain Mechs.

"Everything has been a little quiet lately don't you think." Optimus asked.

"A little too quiet if you ask me" Jazz replied.

"'Fort those demon Mechs would of done somefin' by now teh Prowl." Ironhide added.

"Just as long as ol' Ratchet don't have to fix em'. I'm sure it's fine." Jazz said.

"I still can't get over the fact that you created them Jazz." Prime asked.

"Prime's right Jazz. What were you thinking" Ironhide added.

"Aww come on their not that bad."Prime and Ironhide looked at him and laughed, Jazz stared at the for a second and joined in as well.

"Not tat bad" Ironhide laughed.

"Okay so maybe they were little terrors when they were sparkling, didn't actually realise they weren't going to grow out of it." Jazz laughed.

"Bet your sparkmate near died when she found out she was having twins." Ironhide asked.

"Ah man. She near killed me when after she sparked them. Mind you they never terrorized her."

"Wonder why." Prime laughed.

"Hey i resent that." Jazz frowned.

"No yer don't" Ironhide laughed.

"Mind you I don't think this amount of silence is a good thing." Prime asked frowning.

" 'ink yer right Prime. Tis Jazz's boys were talking bout here"

Prime, Jazz and Ironhide tore out of the room; pure silence meant said twins were planning something. And it normally wasn't good, especially for Ratchet and whoever their victim was.

**Brig.**

Prime, Jazz and Ironhide stared open mouthed at the sight before them. There stuck to his chair streaked with orange and pink paint, covered with confetti scattered around and on him sat a daisy chained glaring Mech named Prowl.

There on the wall behind the cell used mostly by the twins was a message written in black permanent marker.

_Never mess with the twins or triplets attack._

**A/N**

**Well what did you think? Was it long enough. Took me pure ages trying to figure out what to right.**

**RnR plz.**


	12. Hurt

Hey all welcome back. Okay i wrote these two chapters while listening to the Transformers score soundtrack...fragging brilliant and yes i did say brilliant. Hope you like them.

Disclaimer-: _**Song belongs to Christina Aguilera.**_

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 12.**

**Hurt.**

Sunstreaker stared out the window of the brig, yet again he had to take responsibility for his brother's actions. Sure they wanted to keep the Decepticon they had captured, but everyone knew that putting the twins on guard duty for him was not a good idea. Especially when said 'con had a grudge against said red Mech.

_Heh gue__ss stealing the con's girl was not a good idea on Sideswipes half._

_**Seems like it was yesterday, when i saw your face.**_

_**You told me how proud you were, but i walked away.**_

_**If only i knew, what i knew **__**today?**_

Sunstreaker had only just left the room for a short time, Starfire had been shot down and he wanted to see if she was okay. When he had arrived back Sideswipe was pinned on the ground while the 'Con was laying unconscious and armless on the ground. Thus resulting in Sunstreaker reacting and snapping at his brother for being so stupid, thus resulting in the two twins falling out. Thus also resulting in him getting the blame because he wasn't there to 'babysit' his brother, as Ratchet put it.

_**I would hold you in my **__**arms; I**__** would take the pain away.**_

_**Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes.**_

_**There's nothing i wouldn't **__**do, to**__** hear your voice again.**_

_**Sometimes i wanna call you, but i know you won't be there.**_

All Sunstreaker knew was Sideswipe was the front lines and at this moment in time didn't really care. It was his own fault. _What was it that 'Con said __anyway?_ He had never actually thought about it, right now though he just wanted out of this tiny cell. _Stupid clustiphobia_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you, **_

_**For**__** everything i just couldn't do.**_

_**And **__**I've**__** hurt myself,**_

_**By hurting you.**_

Sideswipe stared out at the Decepticon forces,_ when the pit did their forces get so big._ There must of been a good 20 odd and yet only 15 Autobots. With their Air commander out for the count, their air force was slagged. _Stupid __Sunstreaker__ wasn't my fault. The damn 'Con had it coming, slabbering about him like that. Not right._

_**Sometimes i feel broke inside, but i won't admit.**_

_**Sometimes i just wanna hide, cause it's you i miss.**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye, when it comes to this.**_

The battle begun and Sideswipe headed straight for the three seekers; _hopefully his jet pack lasted until then._ Sideswipe collided head first into Thundercracker, silently wishing his brother was here for some classic Jet Judo. Thundercracker howled as he ploughed into his wing, trying to shake the red Mech off. Sideswipe felt his grip loosening, his eyes landing on the oncoming Jets,good or bad he couldn't tell. He just concentrated on landing in one piece.

Hopefully.

_**Would you tell me i was wrong, would help me understand.**_

_**Are you looking down upon me, are you proud of who i am.**_

_**There's nothing i wouldn't do, to have just one more chance.**_

_**Too look into your eyes, and see you looking back.**_

Sunstreaker glared as Red Alert sat in grinning at him,_ i'm gonna kill, i'm gonna kill them all._ Sunstreaker scowled at the grinning Mech. Red Alert didn't even shake under Sunstreaker's glare, he was used to it. Mind you this time it wasn't fair on the yellow Mech, it was the 'Cons own fault. Calling Sunny and a reinstated pit bunny from the planet nitwit was completely stupid and dumb.

_**I'm Sorry for blaming you,**_

_**For everything i just couldn't do.**_

_**And **__**I've**__** hurt **__**myself**___

_**My hurting you.**_

Sideswipe grimaced at the gash in his leg, Ratchet was going to freak and Sunstreaker was going to kill him. He hated it when Sideswipe came back injured, no matter how pissed off they were at each other. It was just how they worked; mind you he really could have done with his brother's help. They had just managed to get through that lot of 'Cons.

_**If i had just one more day,**_

_**I would tell you how much **_

_**That**____**I've**__** missed you **_

_**Since**__** you've been away.**_

_**And oh it dangerous,**_

_**It's so out of line,**_

_**To try and turn back time.**_

Sunstreaker was pissed really pissed, there was Starfire out could from the blast and now there was Sideswipe with a fraggin busted leg and a whole load of dents and scratches. He glared at the Mechs in the room and wacked his twin round the back of the head.

"You fraggin idiot."

"Jeez Sunny that fraggin hurt."

"Good."

"Ah go melt somewhere."

"Pit bunny."

Sideswipe stared up at his smirking twin, his CMO catching on to what he had just said. Sunstreaker grinned down at him and poked him in the leg, Sideswipe cursed and glared at him.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you,**_

_**For everything, i just couldn't do.**_

_**And **__**I've**__** hurt myself,**_

_**By**__** hurting you.**_

"What did you just call me?" Sideswipe asked.

"A pit bunny." Sunstreaker grinned wider. "Red Alert told me what happened."

"Ah" Sideswipe looked down at the gash in his leg...

"Sorry." Sideswipe cocked his head, _did he just hear correctly._

"Huh."

"I said Sorry. For snapping at you." Sunstreaker whispered.

"Forget about it, i should learn to control my temper." Sideswipe replied.

"As if that's ever going to happen." Sunstreaker smirked.

Sideswipe laughed but flinched at the movement it caused to his leg, he looked around for the Medic._ Where the hell was __he?_

"SUNSTREAKER GET OUT OF MY MED BAY THIS INSTANT."

Ah there he was.

Good ol' Ratchet.

**A/N**

**Well what did you ****think;**** i tried making this as long as possible. Three pages ****aint**** bad is it, right.**

**Oh well next chapter up soon. Keep ****an**** eye out.**


	13. doubting the truth

**Hey all this is just a wee short one. I came ****across**** this song and had to put it up so i hope you like it sorry it's short.**

**Disclaimer-: **_**Song belongs to Staind and Christina Aguilera.**_

**Artist-:**_**Staind.**_

**Song-:**_** So far away**_

**Artist-: **_** Christina Aguilera.**_

**Song-:**_** Save me from myself.**_

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 13.**

**Doubting the truth.**

The twins were the twins nothing could change that, no matter how many times Prowl tried to get them back. Or how many times he blew up the pictures they had put up of the newly painted Prowl. That was just how they were whether you liked it or not. You either love em' or you hate em'

It's a win or lose situation.

_**I'm so afraid of waking**_

_**Please don't shake me**_

_**Afraid of waking**_

_**Please don't shake me**_

Sunstreaker looked up at the stars; he really didn't know how Sideswipe had put up with him for all these years. Like what was actually good about him, what was it that Starfire even liked. They had been so distant lately. What actually made Jazz and Starlight keep him? _Guess this is what you call doubt._

_**It's not so easy,**_

_**Loving**__**' me.**_

_**It gets so complicated,**_

_**All the things you gotta be.**_

_**Everything's changing,**_

_**But **__**you're**__** the truth.**_

_**I'm amazed by all your patience,**_

_**Everything i put you through.**_

Sideswipe watched his brother from a distance, there was a time when Sunstreaker needed him. But there was also a time when he just needed space and that what you give him or you get hurt. Badly. _Guess he's had enough._ Sure Sunstreaker had a temper, and a really bad attitude problem. But that's what made Sunny, well Sunny.

_Please don't kill me._

_**And when i'm about to fall,**_

_**Somehow **__**you're**__** always waiting,**_

_**With your open arms to catch me.**_

_**Your gonna save me from myself,**_

_**From myself yeah.**_

_**Your gonna save me from myself.**_

Starfire watched as Jazz hacked away into the security system; _it wasn't like him to get so worked up about Sunstreaker._ Mind you he was their creator. Starfire sighed as her Spark ached, _Sunny could be a real idiot sometimes._ She still loved him; she loved the fact that he was so strong. That he didn't care what the world thought of him, that he didn't change for nobody.

She loved Sunstreaker for him.

Not because her holographic form absolutely adored Lamborghini's.

Well maybe slightly.

_**My love is tainted,**_

_**By your touch.**_

_**Well some guys have shown me aces,**_

_**But you've got that royal flush.**_

_**I know it's crazy, everyday.**_

_**Well tomorrow maybe shaky,**_

_**But you never turn away.**_

Sunstreaker tensed as his brother approached, _what part of 'space' didn't he get._ Sideswipe sat down beside him and looked up at the stars. He didn't need to say anything; Ratchet has just finished patching up his leg.

"What do you want?"

"Not much. Just a thought you'd want a little comfort."

"Why."

"No reason."

Sideswipe stared at his twin as he sighed, his optics never leaving the starry sky. _Sunny could paint this perfectly. Ha what do you __know?_ Sunstreaker ignored his brother's laugh as he sub-spaced some brushes, paint and paper.

_**And don't ask me why i'm crying,**_

_**Cause when i start to crumble.**_

_**You know how to keep me smiling,**_

_**You always save me from myself.**_

Sideswipe watched as Sunstreaker painted, sweep after sweep after sweep. Each line, dot and mark was perfect. Mimicking the sky with such perfection it was almost like, but what optics didn't pick up his spark did. Sunny was really hurting.

_**I know it's hard, it's hard.**_

_**But you've broken all my walls.**_

_**You've been my strength, so strong.**_

"How do you put up with me?" Sunstreaker asked as he finished his painting.

"I don't. I live with you." Sideswipe replied.

Starfire sobbed as Jazz wrapped an arm around her, _got to stop bottling my feelings up._ She didn't understand why Sunstreaker had been avoiding her, had the flame finally burned out. Was the love finally over.

"Alright Star' what's wrong." Jazz asked.

"I think Sunny's gonna break up with me." She sobbed.

"What makes you think that?"

"He's been so distant. I don't get it, like normally he gives me something. But..."

"He's just got a lot going on at the minute okay, there's no need to worry. As hard as it is to believe that boy of mine really loves you. I know fine rightly he does. He wouldn't have stuck with you for so long if he didn't." Jazz told her.

"Why won't he talk to me?" Starfire asked.

"Sunny's not one to admit his feelings you should know that."

"I told Sideswipe how i felt."

"And what did he say." Jazz asked.

"The same thing you did."

_**And don't ask me why i love you,**_

_**It's obvious your tenderness,**_

_**Is what i need to make **__**me?**_

_**A better woman to myself.**_

_**To myself, myself.**_

"I think Starfires cheating on me." Sunstreaker confessed.

"You have got to be kidding me. She thinks you're going to break up with her." Sideswipe told him.

"What. Why would she think that i fragging lover her to bits."

"Then tell her that. She doesn't think you do."

Sunstreaker sighed and stared at his brother; Sideswipe grinned back and tackled him. Sunstreaker grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pinned him on the ground.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll scrap you."

Good ol' sunny.

Starfire walked slowly up the hill the twins were on, _maybe asking him would be a good idea._ She shook her head full of doubts; she knew the twins loved her. She always knew, but did Sunstreaker love her the way she wanted him too.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe watched as Starfire joined them, her optics shinning with tears. Sunstreaker grabbed her arm and pulled her on to his lap. He placed a kiss on her forehead, as fresh tears fell.

Man she really needed to stop bottling all her feelings up.

They all did.

_**Your gonna save my from,**_

_**Myself.**_

**A/N**

**Well what did you think; i actually did better than i thought. 5 pages longest on yet. Lol**

**RnR**


	14. Battling without you

Ok this chapter didn't turn out so good; i had to do it over about a dozen time's so i hope it's alright for you. Oh and for those who are wondering i had to take down chapter 4 of big daddy Jazz and redo it all over again.

There is also a hint of a plot line for one of my fanfics...can you guess which one. A cookie for those who get it right.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 14.**

**Battling without you.**

Sideswipe watched as they brought in the off lined body of his brother. After the attack form Megatron, Sunny had gotten pretty roughed up. It was a good thing they had got to him in time, what Megatron wanted him for he didn't know.

_Hopefully he'll say when he wakes up._

Sideswipe looked around the room as Wheel Jack and Ratchet worked on his brother, the other Mech's looked on helplessly. None of them had expected Sunstreaker to take the hit for them from Megaton's new Canon. Some of them had still got hurt, more badly injured than others. But at least they were still alive.

Now all he had to do was stop Starfire from worrying.

_I have seen,_

_Too many sad __eyes'__ look at me._

_And eye's that set me free,_

_From all the places that __I've__ been._

_Thank you for,_

_The letter's that you thought you wrote in vain._

_And for the times,_

_You__ chose to stand out in the rain._

_And wait, for me._

_For me._

_Your words, your words have made us see._

_A little honesty, in a world that doesn't share._

_And your eyes, tell the story of your pain._

_Severity of your distaste__, in a world that doesn't care._

_So thank you for,_

_The letter's that you thought you wrote in vain._

_And for the time's,_

_You chose to stand out in the rain._

_And wait._

_You, you understand my pain._

_From this i gather strength,_

_In that we are the same._

_So thank you for,_

_The letter's that you thought you wrote in vain._

_And for the time's you chose to stand out in the rain._

_And wait._

_The life i have would never be the same,_

_Without you here._

_You here._

_Without you here._

Frenzy wasn't all that bad; the little hacker had the same taste as Starfire did and always seemed to play the right songs at the right time. Now all he had to do was get through the next battle without Sunstreaker.

Hopefully in one piece.

**A/N**

**Ok i had to do this over about a dozen times because it wouldn't turn out right on so hopefully this works.**

**RnR**


	15. Bleeding in love

Woohoo a new chapter for brotherhood. Ok now when i heard this song, i imediantly thought of Sunny and Star but Side's came in there somewhere, so let's see if you can pick it up as well.

Hope you like it.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 15**

**Bleeding in love.**

_**Artist-: **__Leona Lewis._

_**Song-: **__Bleeding in love._

_Closed __off__ from love, didn't need the pain.  
__Once or twice was enough, but it was all in vain.  
__Time starts to pass, before i knew it she'__d__ frozen.  
__But something happened, for the very first time with you.  
__My heart melted to the ground, found something true.  
__And everyone's looking round, thinking i'm going crazy._

_But i don't care what they __say;__ i'm in love with you.  
__They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth.  
__My heart's crippled by the pain that i keep on closing._

_You cut me open and i._

_Keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love.  
__I keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love.  
__I keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love._

_You cut me open._

_Trying hard not to hear, what they talk so loud.  
__There hissing __sounds__ through my __ears__ fill me with doubt.  
__And i know that the goal is to keep me from falling.  
__But nothing's greater, than the rest that comes with you__r__ embrace.  
__A__nd in this world, in loneliness__ i see your face.  
__Yet everywhere around me, __thinks'__ that i'm going crazy._

_Maybe, Maybe._

_But i don't care what they __say;__ i'm in love with you.  
__They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth.  
__My heart's crippled by the pain that i keep on closing._

_You cut me open and __me_

_Keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love.  
__I keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love.  
__I keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love._

_You cut me open._

_And it's draining all of me,  
__Oh i find it hard to believe.  
__I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see._

_But i don't care what they say; i'm in love with you.  
__They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth.  
__My heart's crippled by the pain that i keep on closing._

_You cut me open and me._

_Keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love.  
__I keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love.  
__I keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love_

_Oh you cut me open and me._

_Keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love.  
__I keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love.  
__I keep bleeding, i keep, keep bleeding in love_

_Oh you cut me open and i._

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding in love._

**A/N**

**Well what did you think? Did it work out okay?**


	16. The reason

Hey all.

Omw does anybody have any plot bunnies i can have i'm totally running out.

Please help?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

**Brotherhood  
****Chapter 16.  
****The reason.**

It was dark very dark, dark and small. Primus he hated small spaces, small square spaces, where the wall's just close in and in and in and in. Exactly like this cave, the one he had been stuck in for the past week. Or so, he didn't know.

Sunny had lost count after three day's.

Well with the way his systems were sitting at the minute, did you really think he could be bothered? Right now though he really couldn't be bothered with anything, not his job, his love or.

His life to be exact.

Putting simply, Sunstreaker had, had enough? Enough everybody's snide comment's behind his back and to his face. He was sick of doing everybody's dirty work, sick of everything. The only think keeping him alive.

Sideswipe.

Right now though, he didn't even know if Sideswipe wanted him alive. Yet again they had gotten into another fight, a really bad one. Sideswipe had only been trying to help, but all Sunstreaker wanted was a little space, but that still didn't give him a reason to snap his brother's head off. Sideswipe didn't deserve to hear all those tings he had said. And putting it simply and politely.

Sideswipe had told him to go melt.

They had ignored each other for the next few days, finally having enough Sunstreaker left. And now here he was sitting in a cave beside a volcano waiting for it to erupt. To do exactly what Sideswipe had said to do?

Melt.

He could already feel the heat melting away his troubles, his imperfections his worries and his care's. Already he could feel the peace starting to settle in, the heat was so soothing but now all Sunstreaker wanted was for Sideswipe to realise that he didn't mean what he said, the he was his reason for living.

His reason for everything he did.

_**I'm not a perfect person,  
**__**There's many thing's i wish i didn't do.  
**__**But i'll continue learning,  
**__**I never meant to do those things to you.  
**__**And so i have to say before i go.  
**__**That i just want you to know.**_

_****_

_**I found a reason for me,  
**__**To change who i used to be.  
**__**A reason to start over new,  
**__**And the reason is you.**_

_****_

_**I'm sorry that i hurt you,  
**__**It's something i must live with everyday.  
**__**And all the pain i put you through,  
**__**I wish that i could take it all away.  
**__**And be the **__**one,**__** who catches all your **__**tears.  
**____**That's why i need you to hear.**_

_****_

_**I found a reason for me,  
**__**To change who i used to be.  
**__**A reason to start over new,  
**__**And the reason is you.  
**__**And the reason is you.  
**__**And the reason is you.  
**__**And the reason is you**_

_****_

_**I'm not a perfect person,  
**__**I never menat to do those things to you.  
**__**And so i have to say before i go.  
**__**That i just **__**want you**__** to know.**_

_****_

_**I found a reason for me,  
**__**To change who i used to be.  
**__**A reason to start over new  
**__**And the reason is you.**_

_**I've found a reason to show,  
**__**A side of me you didn't know.  
**__**A reason for all that i do,  
**__**And the reason is you.**_

Sunstreaker hurt, primus he hurt so much. Why did he have to be so slagging grouchy, why he could not just be a proper Mech and apologize? Like it's his brother for crying out loud, it wouldn't kill him.

Mind you right now it was.

And he knew Sideswipe could feel it, _maybe that's why i'm here. To let him know that i'm sorry._ Sunstreaker sighed as he felt his spark ache, an ache he wanted rid of. He hated it when Sideswipe felt his pain, his sorrow, his everything. All he wanted to do was give him peace, give everybody peace.

_But is this really the way._

"Sunny." Someone called. "What are you doing down here."

Sunstreaker didn't even lift his head, he knew that the Mechs knew Sunny had heard him. He just didn't want to show, because if he looked up. He would see all the pain in his optics, pain he just wanted to melt away.

"Sunny answer me. Please you're scaring me."

"What's the point, when all i do is cause everybody grief." Sunstreaker replied.

"That's why i'm here, to help. Please let me help you."

"There's no point."

"Sunstreaker stop your moping and get your aft out of this cavern or i swear i'll send Ratchet to come get you."

Sunstreaker looked up at the Mech, every inch detailed just like his own. He took the hand the Mech held out and left the cavern. Into the fresh air, and as the sun beamed down on him he realised he didn't need a volcano to melt his cares away. All he needed to do was look right beside him and they just went. Even though sometimes he just didn't understand how a certain Mech always showed up at the right time.

Mind you.

Sideswipe always did.

**A/N**

**Well what did you think was it okay for you? Was it long enough tell me people am i really doing okay?**

_**Song-: **__The reason._

_**Artist-: **__Hoo__bastank._

_**RnR**_


	17. Sideswipe

Hey i know it's a been awhile but I've been up to my eye's with a bunch of stuff.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 17.**

**Sideswipe.**

_What in pit's name was he thinking? _

_Did he not think i would know?_

_Was this really what he wanted?_

Sideswipe sighed as he paced the lounge, waiting for Ratchet to give him the all clear so he could see his brother. After dragging Sunstreaker back to the base, his systems had gone hay wire making Ratchet blow a fuse when he brought him in. Sideswipe had figured that the heat form the volcano had did that, it really wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Sideswipe."

"Ratchet how is he. Is he okay?"

"Calm down Red. He's stable enough I've got him on a coolant so his system's should cool down soon." Ratchet explained.

"I don't get why he did it though. Like we always work through her troubles." Sideswipe replied.

"Maybe he's just had enough of all that goes on around him."

"Normally he just ignores them, how come this time he gives in and let's them take effect."

"Just give him some time, hopefully in a couple of day's thing's will pick up and i'll let him go."

Sideswipe watched Ratchet leave, all he could do now was wait until Ratchet let him visit. But waiting was the hard part, _What if he __wakes__ up and i'm not there. _Sideswipe glared at the wall and walked out of the room, pushing past a grinning Cliff Jumper on his way out.

"I always knew one day he would give up." Cliff Jumper snarled.

Sideswipe turned on him faster than a rattle snake.

**Brig.**

Sideswipe glared at the camera in the corner, knowing fine rightly whoever was on duty was watching. _That slag head had it coming anyway._ Prowl had already been down to check up on him, frankly though he didn't care. Right now he just wanted out so he could be in Medical bay with his brother. He didn't even know if he was any better or any worse, but maybe with Ratchet standing in the doorway maybe things were about to change.

**Medical bay.**

Sideswipe sat beside the berth his brother, so many thought's raced through his mind. _I came so close to losing him._ Sideswipe sighed, theyhad finally had one fight too many and all the other Mech's on the base had noticed that too. Well maybe not Cliff Jumper.

But that was just him.

"Sunny i just don't get it. What made you think i would actually let you go?"

The red Mech squeezed his brother's hand as he rested his forehead against it; a small pain squeezed itself into his spark. All he wanted right now was for him too wake up, but was that actually going to happen anytime soon.

"After all we've been through. All I've been through Sunny how can you even think about suicide,"

I guess you weren't.

**A/N**

**Okay i know it's short but I've so many things going on right now. In the middle of getting Big daddy jazz re-done. So keep an eye out as there will be changes in it.**

**Thank you for your changes.**

**Oh and if any of you need O/C's i have a ton of them i don't use. Let me know if you need one and i'll give you his/her detail's no matter the category.**

**RnR.**


	18. Ratchet

I am so on a roll here lol.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 18.**

**Ratchet.**

_Okay i have to officially say__ that, that yellow hooligan has officially no __brains_

_Why suicide?_

_Why now?_

_Did you never think of the consequence's it could leave __behind?_

_Why won't you just talk __to__ someone?_

Ratchet ran through the medical report again for what seemed like the 50th time, still all the same symptoms were still there._ It's almost as if he doesn't want to he__al. _Ratchet slammed the data pad on the table, and glared at the unconscious Mech in front of him.

"You have got to be the dumbest Mech ever that lives'. What in Primus's name where you thinking." Ratchet snapped.

Knowing fine rightly Sunstreaker couldn't hear him, Ratchet sat in front of the Mech and Sighed as he ran his hands over his face. The stress already taking its toll on his tired features, he picked up the data Pad again and ran over the new possibilities.

"You are going to wish i never brought you back online as me and you are going to have a long serious talk."

_Hopefully i'll actually get through to him._

_For Sideswipe's sake._

Ratchet looked over at the sleeping red Mech, the worry was still etched on his young features. Whatever had been said or done had affected both sides, those on Sideswipe's side and those few on Sunstreaker's side.

"Ratchet you should get some rest."

"And you shouldn't even be in here."

"Ah come of it Ratchet you really think i'm leaving this bay." Sideswipe snapped.

"Just behave." Ratchet sighed. "Just what was he thinking?"

"He's had enough." Sideswipe looked up at him. "Enough of everyone's snide comments."

"That's never bothered him before." Ratchet replied.

"Yeah i know, but a Mech can only take so many Ratchets and Sunny's took his load."

Sideswipe looked down at the form of his twin, sighing heavily he looked back up at the tired and ageing Mech. Even though he and his brother had always got on Ratchet's nerve's he had always been there for them.

No matter what the cause had been.

"What actually happened?" Ratchet asked.

"They had been calling him a cold hearted Murderer again and i tried to help, to tell him it was okay. Ratchet nobody seems too see that's, that what we were made to be. Were warriors, Assassins if you will it's what we do. If we cared about who we killed we would be that overwhelmed with guilt we both would have died years ago." Sideswipe explained.

"Let me guess he didn't want your help." Ratchet asked.

"Got in one." Sideswipe half laughed. "It went into a name calling war; i knew he didn't mean what he said. But it's the fact that he said it is what hurt's, sure i'm annoying an 'Idiotic tin can' if i quote correctly. But i know fine rightly i'm not a mistake, if i am then so is he."

"Take it Jazz isn't happy."

"Far from it. He was pissed to start off with but when Sunny disappeared even he began to worry. Then this, Ratchet i don't know what to do i can feel him hurting and i can't help."

Ratchet went to reply but found Sideswipe had already fell back asleep, smiling slightly he shifted the warrior into a more comfortable position and sat down beside him. Looking back over at Sunstreaker, Ratchet sighed and began writing out the new procedures.

"Even i wouldn't have wished this on him, as much as you both annoy me i would never get rid of you."

No matter how annoying you get.

**A/N**

**Okay i know it's mainly got Sideswipe i it but i didn't really know what to out for Ratchet hope you like it.**


	19. Jazz

Hey all thank you all so much for your reviews keep them coming all. You're really keeping me all inspired.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 19.**

**Jazz.**

Jazz watched as Ratchet fussed over the statis prone Sunstreaker, his condition had improved slightly but was still being kept sedated just in case. His medical statistic's had sky rocketed but had gone back done, they had been like that for the whole day. Forcing Sideswipe into a forced recharge hadn't been really that easy, until Jazz had taken over.

_Poor kid._

"Sideswipe told me what happened." Ratchet said.

"I don't know what's gotten into him Ratchet." Jazz sighed. "He must really be that pissed."

"I'm actually starting to wonder if maybe it would be best to give the twins some time off. A vacation if you will." Ratchet suggested.

"Ya know Ratchet that's not a bad idea. Maybe a break could do them some good." Jazz replied.

"It would do a lot of good, i'll say to Optimus i have to go up that way anyway keep an eye here for me."

Jazz nodded as Ratchet left, turning his attention to the statis prone Sunstreaker Jazz actually began to wonder if they could do without the twin's for awhile. Sideswipe had already mentioned that his brother may be sick of fighting.

"Boy what am i going to do with you?"

"There's not much you can do dad." Sideswipe sounded from the door.

"You know it's been awhile since you last called me that." Jazz grinned.

"Just cause i don't say doesn't mean anything less."

"True, true. How you holding up."

"Worried." Sideswipe sighed. "It's been just over a week and nothing's really changed."

"He woke up slightly, but Ratchet put him into Statis." Jazz replied.

"Still nothing. I just want him to wake up." Sideswipe sat down beside Jazz and rested his chin on his brother's arm.

"It'll be okay." Jazz sighed as he rubbed Sideswipe's back, who slowly fell back into recharge.

_So many questions._

_But how many have answers._

_Sunny what were you thinking._

_For the love of Primus i can't lose you._

_Not now._

_Not ever._

**A/N**

**Ah a little farther and son moment. Okay i really don't know if i got his personality right...Let me know as Ironhide's next.**

**RnR**


	20. Ironhide

Omw...Right this may be a bit messed up as i haven't a clue about Ironhide's persona.

Enjoy.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 20.**

**Ironhide.**

_Life was a bitch._

_It was as simple as that._

_Not only did he have to keep an eye on Sunstreaker._

_But he hadn't __blown__ anything up in almost an hour_

_Life was a slagging bitch._

Ironhide glared down at the still form of Sunstreaker, silently hoping he would wake up soon. The sooner he woke up the sooner he could go and have a little target practice. It's not that he didn't mind keeping an eye on him; everyone knew the yellow warrior was the best they had, including his brother. It was just the fact that even he was confused as to why the warrior was in here.

"What in pit's slagging name did you do now?" Ironhide grumbled.

"Nothing out of the usual."

Ironhide's optics widened as he stared down at the Mech, blue optics meeting blue. One filled with frustration the other filled with sadness. Sunstreaker shifted his gaze away from the weapon specialist and looked around the room, frustrated he sighed and looked back up at his old guardian.

"How long have i been out." He asked.

"Almost 2 week's." Ironhide replied. "You gonna tell me why you're in here in the first place."

"No." Sunstreaker said flatly.

"I don't see any injury on you boy." Ironhide pushed.

"That's because it's on the inside." Sunstreaker shifted his gaze again. "Slag it."

"There something you wanna tell me before i call Ratchet."

Sunstreaker snapped his head around and glared the old Autobot; Ironhide grinned and shook his head at the look in the young Mech's optics. Frowning slightly he suddenly began to wonder when Sunstreaker became so frightened of the Medic.

"Don't call Ratchet." Sunstreaker mumbled.

"And why in pit's name not." Ironhide snapped.

"Because i can't deal with him right now, not Ratchet, not Jazz, not Swipe's and certainly not you." Sunstreaker snapped back.

Ironhide stared down at the broken Mech finally understanding what had happened. His scanner's told him that the young warrior's systems were recovering from serious overheating. _That would explain the volcanic particles. _ Ironhide placed his hand on the yellow Mech's shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"Alright what was said this time?" Ironhide asked.

"Am i really a murderer?" Sunstreaker whispered.

"No. You do your job. Unlike some the Mech's i know they let the guilt affect them. When you're a soldier, a frontline warrior you don't let things like that get to you. You find a way to make it become an addition to your strength. It makes you stronger." Ironhide explained.

"Then why can't Cliff Jumper and all the other's see that. Sideswipe's the same yet they never give him any hassle."

"You're letting something that cliff jumping idiot said get to you. Boy are you wise."

"Now even you know the answer to that Ironhide." Sunstreaker grinned slightly.

"Fair point. Look don't let it get to you, look i'll make you a deal. You go back into statis and i won't say to Ol' Ratchet you woke up deal." Ironhide offered.

"Deal." Sunstreaker replied. "Hey 'hide."

"What kid?"

"Thanks."

Ironhide stared down at the off lined Mech; grinning to himself he stood up and walked out the door passing a grinning Sideswipe on his way out. Ironhide patted the playful twin on the back as he began to walk away.

"Yo mama hide." Sideswipe called.

"What." Ironhide snapped.

"Told you he wasn't all bad."

"Never said he was."

"Where you going." The red Mech asked.

"To go blow something up." Ironhide grinned.

_And maybe someone on the way there too._

_Stupid cliff jumping idiot._

_Slag it i'm gong soft._

**A/N**

**Must stop listening to Reno...**_stupid T__urks._

**Anyway so what did you think...did i get it right...come one ppl i need more than one person to tell me here...PWEESE...**

_With a cherry on top._


	21. Optimus

OH MY GOOD GOD...I'M SO LOVED LOL.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 21.**

**Optimus.**

_The only part of this situation i don't understand is what drove him too it._

Optimus Prime sighed as he looked up at his weapon specialist; a tired grin on both of their features was enough to say that they too needed a break. Smiling slightly as Ratchet, Jazz and Prowl walked in him waited until they were seated before staring the meeting.

"Well as you all know. A few things have gone majorly downhill, not only has one of my best Mech's nearly died but i have had enough of the bullying that goes on around this base." Optimus explained.

"Before you go any further Optimus, does somebody want to tell me what is going on?" Prowl asked.

"Sunstreaker tried to commit suicide a few weeks ago; he would have succeeded if Sideswipe hadn't found him in time." Ratchet explained.

"He tried to do what." Prowl gasped. "What triggered it?"

"More like who. Every Mech knows Cliff Jumper and Sunstreaker have never got on. Sunstreaker has had enough of all the things that's been said and done. Calling a front line assassin a murderer is not something a Mech should take easily." Jazz explained.

"Of all the year's I've spent with them not once would i have pegged Sunstreaker the suicidal type?" Prowl replied.

"No one did. He has simply had enough, and frankly so have i. looking back the twin's have never had a decent break and i think it is time we gave them one, Sunstreaker especially." Optimus explained.

"How is he anyway Ratchet?" Ironhide asked.

"Better, Sideswipe is keeping an eye on him. Honestly i would have thought Sideswipe would have started something with Cliff Jumper but both have been quite peaceful." Ratchet replied.

"Maybe Cliff Jumper has realised he's gone too far." Jazz added.

"Or maybe it's because i nearly blew him too bit's." Ironhide grinned.

"Ah that would explain why he won't come out of his room." Prowl laughed.

"I still don't like how this has turned out." Optimus sighed. "Ratchet go check on Cliff Jumper. Ironhide Lennox is due back in an hour you may want to go meet him. Jazz go occupy Sideswipe, I would like a private word with Prowl."

Each Mech nodded and left the room, each going to their duties. Prowl glanced at the aged Autobot leader. Burden's lay on both their shoulder's that needed to be left behind.

"What is it Optimus." Prowl asked.

"I am worried about the affect this is going to have on both of the twins." Prime replied.

"They always find a way around it sir." Prowl smiled.

"Maybe you could talk to Sunstreaker for me, maybe be able to talk some sense him. No doubt Sideswipe has already tried; he has been seen as civil with you." Optimus asked.

"I could try, but it may not turn out very well Sunstreaker deal's with things in his own way." Prowl replied.

"Yes and we have just passed the suicide mark. Sunstreaker cannot take much more he needs to let his frustration out, we need to find out what's bothering him that much." Optimus replied.

"I'll do my best."

Prime watched the Datsun leave, sighing heavily he looked over the report's of the twins that had piled up over so many year's. Such determination, strength and bravery were not found so easily in many Mech's.

_Yet here i could end up __losing__ two of them._

Optimus grinned as sudden memories of when the twins had first arrived filled his processor; they had such a childlike manner about them. All of the Mech's on the base accepted them straight away. None of them had ever thought back then that they would be what they are now.

_They had been so young, did they really deserve all this._

A knock on the door snapped Optimus out of his thoughts, calling the visitor in he smiled up at the Medic. Ratchet grinned back and stepped aside.

"Sorry to bother you Optimus but Starfire is here." Ratchet told him.

"I was wondering when she would arrive back." Optimus grinned.

_If all else fail's maybe she will be able to settle him down._

_Maybe._

_I hope._

**A/N**

**Okay so how'd this one go? For all of you who are wondering where Starfire has been it will be explained in the next chapter of my other story the saviour of my paintjob.**

**RnR.**


	22. Prowl

Well hello there.

**Bloodshifter-** The last chapter is based in the present time, Prime was just reflecting on what had happened in the past.

**Truth of Barricade- **You have been such an inspiration i'm glad you're like how this is going.

**Bluebird soaring- **The key's on my laptop are so sensitive is un-believable lol. But i'm glad you like the story and hope this update is soon enough for you.

Everyone else thank you all so much for your review's keep them coming as the more i get, the more i'll keep writing. Thank you all for your patience you have all been an inspiration.

Oh and i'm thinking of changing the summary for this got any idea's, plus i'm also thinking of making another story called The Sun and The Star. It's about how Sunstreaker and Starfire met and how they got together. But i don't know if it's going to be a definite as i don't really know much about Cybertron as that's where it all will be based.

Any tips will be brilliant.

Thank you and enjoy.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 21.**

**Prowl.**

_I bet every penny i own that this does not turn out well._

_Hopefully Ratchet has the medical bay prepared for when i arrive._

Walking down the corridor to his office, Prowl winced at the thought's that ran through his processor. Ratchet had sent Sunstreaker to wait in his office, when he was told the yellow twin left and went quietly.

_Complete shock i know._

Shutting the door quietly behind him, Prowl smiled slightly at the Mech leaning against his desk. His yellow armour shinning slightly beneath the light._ Off course he polishes up before coming here._ Sunstreaker stood up straight when he caught site of the officer, nodding slightly he sat down in the seat provided.

"You wanted to see me." He asked.

"Yes i did. Don't worry you're in no trouble." Prowl replied.

"That's a first." Sunstreaker replied. "Why am i here."

"I have been recently informed of what has happened that has led to your current situation." Prowl explained.

"Your only finding out now, man is everyone of their rocket lately." Sunstreaker grinned.

"False grins don 't become you anymore Sunstreaker."

"Yeah but they help."

"What's bothering you Sunny." Prowl asked.

Sunstreaker's grin vanished as he looked down at the floor, his optics shifted as he felt Prowl's gaze on hm. Frowning slightly Prowl got up and knelt in front of the yellow warrior, Sunstreaker looked up at him.

"It's nothing i can't handle Prowl." He told him.

"Then what were you doing in that volcano." Prowl replied.

"I-I don't know. Getting a tan."

"This is no time for jokes." Prowl snapped. "I'm in no mood for them"

"And i'm in no mood to talk to you." Sunstreaker snapped back.

"Well you got to talk to someone." Prowl glared.

"Well it aint you." snarled Sunstreaker.

"Let me help you." Prowl pleaded.

"I don't need your help." Sunstreaker snapped as he pushed the chair back and stood.

"Stop keeping thing's locked up." Prowl snapped back.

"I can if i want." Sunstreaker snarled venomously at him. "I don't need your help."

Prowl watched the yellow soldier pace back and forth in the room, never in his life had Sunstreaker snapped at him like that. Pacing back and forth Sunstreaker ranted and raved at the officer.

"What makes you think i want your help, i don't need some two bit officer asking how i am. I can handle things on my own i'm a big boy now Prowl." Sunstreaker ranted.

"Then why did you try to commit suicide." Prowl shouted at him.

"Because I've had enough." Sunstreaker shouted back. "I'm sick of it all, sick, sick-"

Sunstreaker collapsed back into his chair as words began to fail him, placing his head in his shaking hands the yellow warrior finally allowed himself to break. Prowl watched carefully as the once strong Mech broke in front of him, crouching slowly Prowl placed his hands on the warriors knee's.

"It's okay to show weaknesses now and again Sunstreaker. There's nothing wrong in shedding a few tears." Prowl spoke softly.

"I can't do this no more Prowl." Sunstreaker mumbled as he shook his head.

"You don't have too. Optimus is giving you and Sideswipe paid leave. Sunny talk to me." Prowl asked.

"I can't deal with all the snide comments, all the remarks, and all the, the loneliness. Prowl i'm surrounded by Mech's yet i feel so alone. I don't want to be just known as the cold sparked Assassin, i'm just so sick of all of it. Prowl i can't do this no more, i just, i just can't." Sunstreaker broke.

For what seemed like year's the hardened yellow Mech cried silently, Prowl watched as he felt the tear's fall on his hands. Switching his position he stood beside the broken Sunstreaker and pulled him into a hug.

"I want Swipes." Sunstreaker mumbled on Prowl's shoulder.

"He's with Ratchet and Jazz sorting out your temporary release paper's, but if you want it could be permanent." Prowl whispered.

"No." Sunstreaker sniffled. "A break will be nice, how long is it for."

"As long as it take's, but if something happens we will need both you and your brother back here." Prowl explained.

"Course, wouldn't want to miss all the fun." Sunstreaker joked silently.

"Are you going to be okay?" Prowl whispered as he patted the Mech's back.

"I'll be fine." Sunstreaker said as he sat up straight. "In time anyway."

"Good." Prowl replied.

He soon noticed that Sunstreaker still looked un-comfortable, smiling he placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. Looking up, Sunstreaker smiled back at Prowl as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It's going to take time getting used to the break, but whatever it takes to get you settled again we will work around it." Prowl told him.

"Yeah i know. It's just." Sunstreaker locked optics with the officer. "If anybody find's out about this i will kill you. Got a reputation to maintain you know can't have it ruined."

"Ah Sunny." Prowl laughed. "It was tainted the very second you became a warrior."

"Oh ha ha. You're not funny." Sunstreaker smiled slightly. "Can i go now?"

"Of course, Sideswipe should probably be finished with Ratchet by now, Just take it easy okay." Prowl ordered.

"Will do Prowlie." Sunstreaker grinned.

"Just get out." Prowl said as he frowned at the nickname.

Prowl pushed the grinning Mech out the door and shut it, turning back to his desk he sat down and replayed what had just happened.

_Well that went better than expected._

**A/N**

**OMW...4**** pages...how great is that. Lol.**

**RnR plz.**


	23. Starfire and Sideswipe

HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!?!?!?!?!? Lol.

This chapter is based before Starfire got pregnant in the saviour of my paintjob; remember Brotherhood is based around it.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 23.**

**Starfire and Sideswipe.**

_Too say i'm __not a__ happy bunny is a complete and major understatement, not only has my sparkmate just tried to commit suicide about 2 __weeks__ ago. But they get to go on a vacation WITHOUT ME. That is not fair, sure __I've__ been away on a mission but i deserve a break._

_I have three psychotic __brothers_

_Does that not count for __anything?_

_Guess not._

_Damn._

Ignoring the wolf whistles coming from the other Mech's, Starfire placed a false grin on her face and pranced into the medical bay. Giving Ratchet a shock in the process, Starfire sat down and watched the CMO fuss over the Psychotic twin.

"So Sunny." Starfire started. "Suicide."

Sunstreaker glared over at her as Ratchet stifled a laugh, Starfire grinned back at him before stretching her legs. It was then Ratchet noticed the damage on her wings, planting his Data pad he narrowed his optic's and frowned.

"I see you've damaged yourself again." Ratchet asked calmly.

_Crap not good._

"It's no biggy Ratchet i'm fine." Starfire replied.

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE HOLE IN YOUR WING." Ratchet shouted.

Sunstreaker grinned at the look of Sideswipe's face as he stood in the doorway, confused and slightly scared. Sideswipe crept slowly into the room and snuck over to his brother, Starfire waved and Ratchet chucked his spanner over his shoulder.

"Hey that nearly hit me." Sideswipe snapped.

"Damn." Ratchet turned back to Starfire and shoved her down on the berth. "You stay there."

"What i don't get is how you got a vacation and i don't, it's not fair." Starfire moaned.

"That's because they've been here longer than you have." Ratchet told her.

"Still not fair."

"Oh shut up Starfire will you, jeez you're like a worn out record." Sunstreaker snapped at her.

"Oh primus here they go again." Sideswipe mumbled to Ratchet.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"All they do is argue now; i don't know what's up with them." Sideswipe told him.

"Look talk to her while i talk to your brother anyway."

Ratchet turned and dragged the yellow twin out of the room, Sunstreaker protested all the way. Sideswipe sat down beside Starfire and watched as he suddenly became nervous; he placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"Hey what's up, when did you suddenly get so nervous around me." Sideswipe asked.

"It's not you Side's, it's your brother i think were finally over. Like before i went away we got into another argument i said a lot of thing's i shouldn't of." Starfire replied.

"Yeah i heard about the argument 'Star you aint got nothing to worry about. Sunny's fragging crazy about you; he's just going through a rough time at the minute okay. Sure me and him got into one hell of an argument after you left and a while later he's disappeared has me worried sick." Sideswipe explained.

"I never would have thought that he would end up trying to commit suicide. It's just not like him."

**FLASHBACK.**

Starfire and Sunstreaker glared at each other as Prowl and Optimus left the room, leaving the bickering couple to their own thoughts. Starfire narrowed her optic's has Sunstreaker stepped towards her.

"What has gotten into you? There Decepticon's they don't care about anybody else but themselves." Sunstreaker told her.

"That may be Sunshine but there still my brother's and when they ask for my help i give it to them." Starfire replied.

"You always give it to them, you let them walk all over you Starfire can't you see that."

"You know of all the Mech's on this base Sunny i would have thought you would have been the first to understand. But i guess i thought wrong."

"Starfire look before you decide on this mission think, look at all they've done when they have ever been there for you. When have they ever been here to help you, they may be your brother's but there never here not like me and Swipe's." Sunstreaker told her.

"You two are hardly here either, Sunstreaker you choose your job over me. You have never thought about anyone else but yourself either, jeez half the time i can't even remember what it is i see in you." Starfire snapped.

"Me, you know you can be such a wrench some time's just like your brother's maybe you should have just stayed with them." Sunstreaker snapped back at her.

"Primus your such a 2 bit ford, i guess its right what Cliff Jumper and all the other's say. You're nothing but a cold sparked assassin, a perfect Decepticon leader." Starfire snarled.

Starfire's hand went imediantly over her mouth as the last words she said took effect. Sunstreaker stared at her, all retort's failing him at her last words. At the look in Sunstreaker's optics, Starfire imediantly regretted what she said.

"Sunny i didn't mean-"

"You know." Sunstreaker interrupted. "If you agree with Cliff Jumper so much, then maybe you should be with him instead. In fact I've had enough of this and I've had enough of you. It's over."

Before Starfire could reply Sunstreaker pushed past her and out the door, Starfire turned on her heel and rushed out the door after him. But he was already gone; her optic's landed on an approaching Cliff Jumper.

"You, this is all your fault." Starfire snarled at him.

"Me. What in Primus's name did i do?" Cliff Jumper replied.

"Exist."

With that said Starfire turned and walked down the hall, not noticing Sunstreaker come up behind the red mini-bot.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"I never did help them Sideswipe, that's how i got the hole in my wing. 'Screamer shot at me because i wouldn't help them, because i wouldn't become one of them." Starfire finished.

"He's still crazy about you; i know fine rightly he is. Look while were away i'll have a word with him okay and i'll let you know." Sideswipe offered.

"I'd like that, Swipe's i is still crazy about him and i really don't want to lose him." Starfire sobbed.

"You won't" Sideswipe replied.

"So what was it you said that set him off?" Starfire asked.

"Putting it politely, i told him to go melt. All i tried to do was help him after hearing the other Bot's teasing him again. But i guess he didn't want it all he needed was a little space but he's got to learn not to deal with things on his own and let other's help." Sideswipe told her.

"I guess you're right." Starfire replied.

"Right you time to go." Ratchet said as he came back in. "Your demon twin is waiting for you."

"Where you going anyway." Starfire asked.

"Pacific islands. Heard it's really nice and peaceful just what we need." Sideswipe replied.

"Try and see if you can get Sunny painting again." Starfire hinted.

"Oh i intend to."

Sideswipe winked at her before waving at the medic and leaving the room. Starfire sat back and let the CMO work away on her, she knew he had heard everything she had said. Ratchet smiled warmly at her before starting to work on her wings.

"He still loves you." Ratchet told her.

"I know." Starfire replied.

**A/N**

**Okay so there you go, hope you like it tell me what you think.**


	24. Vacationing Disaster's

OMW...thank you all so much for your review's they really made my day. Well here you go i hope you like it. This chapter maybe a little confusing...but i hope it goes okay.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 24.**

**Vacationing ****disasters**

**Pacific Isles.**

**Solomon Islands.**

Deep in a vast forest on the Isle of Anuta a rare site to all those on the Island lay before their eyes. In all their years the civilian's of Anuta had never seen a Lamborghini, let alone two. But what shocked them even more was that said Lamborghini's just happened to be two Autobots called Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

**Autobot headquarters.**

Pacing back and forth for what seemed like the hundredth time was enough to drive anybody mad. Especially when said pacer was a black coated Air commander by the name of Starfire. Ratchet glared over at the jet and after finally having enough, set down his favourite spanner and pushed her back onto the bed.

"For the love of primus will you stay put, your system's still need time to heal." Ratchet snapped at her.

"I can't help it, i'm really nervous something's not right." Starfire replied.

"Everything will be fine." Ratchet promised.

The tone in his voice made the nervous jet calm down, resting against the bed Starfire allowed herself to drift into recharge. Her system's finally calming down and giving her the peace and comfort she needed. Ratchet sighed and tried again to fix Cliff Jumper's mangled form, courtesy of Starfire. Thanking Primus for the peace and quiet Ratchet settled into it.

That was until the intrusion alarm went off.

**Anuta.**

Sideswipe glanced over at his occupied brother, peeking over his shoulder Sideswipe looked down at the painting in his hands. Sunstreaker grinned inwardly before placing a black dot on his brother forehead. Pulling back Sideswipe glared at his brother and rubbed at his forehead.

"That's what you get for being nosy." Sunstreaker grinned.

"That better not stain." Sideswipe replied.

"Relax, there watercolour's they rinse off easily." Sunstreaker told him.

"What you painting anyway." Sideswipe asked.

"My worries." Sunstreaker looked up at his brother. "Don't even say it."

"Say what."

"You know fine rightly what. I don't want to talk about it."

"You gotta talk to her." Sideswipe told him.

"I don't have to say anything to that jet." Sunstreaker snapped at him.

"She didn't mean what she said." Sideswipe snapped back.

"She still said it." Sunstreaker mumbled. "And it hurt."

"And you don't think what you said to her didn't." Sideswipe added.

"Look it's finished between me and her just drop it." Said Sunstreaker.

"You know what sunny." Sideswipe started as he got up. "You just don't understand how much she loves you."

Sunstreaker watched as his brother walked away, kicking the sand in the process. Sighing Sunstreaker went back to his painting and finished lining the portrait. Leaning back on his elbow's he let the sun hit the painting and watched it shimmer in the light.

He was amazed at how easy Starfire was to draw.

**Autobot headquarters.**

"Starfire stay here and guard the base." Prime ordered.

"Not a chance i'm fit enough to fly." Starfire argued back.

"I got it prime." Bumblebee offered.

"Get down." Ironhide yelled as the wall behind them gave out.

"What i want to know is how on earth Sector seven got hold of those weapons. There just like our own." Ratchet asked over the blast.

"I bet i know." Starfire growled at the site of a silver jet in the air.

Getting up Starfire knelt and leapt into the air, transforming and shot after the silver jet. The other Autobots ducked as her afterburners flickered away, Ratchet growled and looked over at Prime.

"If she gets hurt. I'm not fixing her."

"She'll be fine, she's a fine warrior." Prime replied.

As if on cue Starfire blasted out her after burners and shot towards the jet, transforming and landed on its wing's. The silver jet twisted as it transformed, his red optics burned into her blue one's, Starfire grinned and flipped back.

"I thought i killed you Magna. Don't you ever stay dead?" Starfire shouted.

"Nope. But you will be." Magna shouted back before taking off.

Before Starfire could reply she transformed and took after him not noticing the sector seven soldier's aim a pretty big gun up at her. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Starfire's scanner's picked up the oncoming missile. Shifting her altitude she tilted her wing's so the missile flew past her just as another one blasted through her wing.

Screaming in pain Starfire's system's offline almost imediantly as her main energon supply and energy link split apart. The other Autobots watched in horror as she plummeted towards the ground, Ratchet transformed in second's and tore after her. Ironhide and Bumblebee turned their canons on the location of the gun.

Prime never stopped them.

**Anuta.**

Sideswipe darted to his brother's side as he yelled out in pain, clutching his side Sunstreaker clung to Sideswipe's shoulders. Feeling a force he thought' he'd forgotten leave him, Sunstreaker looked into his brother's worried optic's.

"Starfire's hurt."

**A/N**

**Okay...this is changing the whole perception of this fanfic...lol.**

**RnR.**


	25. Lost in the dark

HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...yeah i do that a lot.

WARNING- Tragic love story/chapter thingy...i don't know.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 24.**

**Lost in the dark.**

_Where am __I?_

_Who am __I?_

_What's going __on?_

Pain was she felt, the pain of loneliness and the lost of something she held so dear. Her spark broke as her soul shattered of that she searched endlessly for. Clutching her aching chest, her optics searching the dark for something to guide her.

Out of the darkness, out of the pain.

Out of the loneliness she was lost in.

**Anuta.**

Sideswipe clung to Sunstreaker as he clutched his chest in pain, the same stabbing feeling shooting through the red twin. Sunstreaker looked up at his twin; Sideswipe nodded and connected is CPU to the only Mech that could help.

_What the Frag do you want Autoscum._

_Skywarp, I uh kinda need your help. Something's wrong with Starfire and it's affecting me and Sunny.__ We need you to get us back to the Autobot base._

_I'm on my way._

Sideswipe grinned, when it came down to Starfire the Seeker's weren't that bad. Sure they're Decepticon's but they had a good spark when it came down to their little sister. Minute's later Sunstreaker sub spaced his gun and targeted the warping jet.

"Sunny he's the only one who can get us back okay, you gotta trust me." Sideswipe told him.

Sunstreaker glared at the black and purple jet before holstering his gun, standing up straight he walked over to the Decepticon Starfire called her brother. Skywarp smiled slightly at the yellow twin stepping back and guarding himself when Sunstreaker held out his hand.

"As much as i hate you, get me back to that base"

**Autobot base.**

Everyone watched as Ratchet rushed over the injured Jet, turning her onto her back. Ratchet growled at the sight before closing his optics he pulled out a revolver and shot the silver jet that zoomed above them, hitting it dead on in the centre.

"That's one heck of shot." Ironhide growled. "Even my canons can't do that."

"That's because your body cannot withstand the power that comes from it." Ratchet growled.

"Can you fix her?" Prowl asked."Her spark is fading, her armour is shattered and her main energon lines are ruptured. It's repairable, but her Spark should not be fading the damage has done nothing to attack it her spark is to heavily protected." Ratchet explained.

"We need to get her inside." Prime instructed.

Before anyone could do anything Ironhide charged his canons and pointed them at the spot Skywarp had just appeared with a set of twins. Before either Twins could do anything Ratchet darted past them with Starfire in his hands. Sunstreaker shrank under the gaze of everyone's optics on him.

**The abyss.**

_Why is it so __dark?_

_Can anybody hear __me?_

_Is anybody __there?_

_Please help me._

_Forgive me._

_I don't want to be alone._

Tears racked her body as the cold swept in, the pain of a lost love, the pain of a broken family. The pain of all that went on around her, the loss of a home, a love, a family.

_Forgive me._

**Autobot base.**

Sunstreaker glared back at the Decepticon air commander, the two seekers shrank behind their older brother. Sideswipe folded his arms behind his brother; silently threatening the seeker's if they tried anything.

Meanwhile in the Medical bay Ratchet worked ferociously on keeping Starfire online, but something wasn't letting him. From what the CMO could figure out Starfire didn't want to come back, and he knew why. The alarms went off and Ratchet forced the jet to come back online, but to his sadness her systems wouldn't start up. After minutes of trying Ratchet finally let her go and headed out into the waiting room to give the bad news.

The other's looked up as Ratchet walked through the doors, leaning against the frame as he looked up into the optics of those he had worked alongside with. Shaking his head, Ratchet sighed again and moved away from the door allowing them to see the fallen form of their air commander.

"I couldn't save her."

Starscream sank to his knee's as the word's sank in, Sideswipe pushed past his silent brother and into the ward. Skywarp and Thundercracker lunged at the silent twin, Ironhide and Jazz grabbed them. Optimus and Prowl walked into the ward and watched the red twin carefully; Sideswipe leaned down against the Jet.

"Starfire you got to come back, Sunny will forgive you. Please i'll talk to him...please." Sideswipe pleaded.

"She's not coming back Sideswipe." Optimus told him.

"She got to prime." Sideswipe looked up at his superior. "She's just got too."

**Three ****days**** later.**

No one had worked or done anything since the death of Starfire, Ratchet had finally pegged it down to a broken spark. Sideswipe had stayed with her until her funeral came and the three Seeker's had took the liberty of destroying all of the remaining Decepticon's. Sunstreaker on the other hand no one had heard or seen ever since her death, Cliff Jumper had made random snide comments about the yellow Mech. Finally giving in Ironhide did the very thing everyone had been dying to do.

He blew apart Cliff Jumper.

His funeral wasn't one they could be bothered with, after the final preparations for her funeral Ratchet had finally cleared her body for the coffin. Sideswipe decided that now may be the best time to try and get Sunstreaker to come to it, after knocking on the door for about a dozen times the door finally opened.

"Sunny come on. You gotta..."

At the sight of his brother Sideswipe didn't press anymore, his armour had lost its sheen and his optic's were barely lit. Sideswipe shifted over to him and sat down beside his broken brother, Sunstreaker looked up at him.

"I lost her Sides. I actually lost her because of my stupid pride." Sunstreaker mumbled.

"You didn't know this would happen." Sideswipe replied.

"I gotta bring her back, i just got to. You know when i'm asleep i can hear her calling out to me but i can't reach her. I want to grab her and hold and never let her go, but i can't find her." Sunstreaker sobbed.

"You're not looking hard enough. Come on it's time for her funeral."

Dragging Sunstreaker out of the room, Sideswipe finally got him down to the Autobot graveyard. The other Mech's watched the yellow twin carefully as he kept his eyes on Starfire's coffin. Sideswipe held his twin close to him, as if he was afraid he would give in right beside him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to mourn the death of a trusted and most loving companion. A loving sister, a faithful sparkmate and a trusted commander Starfire grew in the army faster than any other. Growing up in the neutrality town of Cybertron Starfire grew up with our strongest warrior's. A beloved sister to three fine seeker's Starfire was a Mech no one will ever forget."

Mech's and Femme's around the coffin hung their head's as Optimus continued his speech, Sideswipe kept his hold on Sunstreaker as Prime went on. Fearing that he might lose another held so dear to him, feeling Sunstreaker shift in his grasp Sideswipe looked at him.

"You okay." He asked.

"I want to go, i can't do this let me go." Sunstreaker mumbled.

"You gotta stick it out, for Starfire." Sideswipe replied.

"Let me go." Sunstreaker snarled silently.

"No. Don't be a coward do it for Starfire."

Sunstreaker stood silently as he kept his eyes on the coffin and his hold on his brother, words of doubt poured through his mind. Things he could have changed, things he could have done, words he should have said.

_You could __have__ saved her._

_You should __have__ been there._

_She needed you and you __abandoned__ her._

_Will she ever forgive __me?_

_I got to make her forgive me, i got to find her._

_I got to tell her that..._

Sunstreaker clutched his chest as a stabbing pain ran through it, his optics glazed over as a flash of light shone in front of him. He felt arms grab him as he fell, but all words from his brother were silent as his systems shut down.

**The abyss.**

_It was cold, so cold._

_Dark, cold and all he could feel was pain._

_Pain that wasn't his alone, a pain he had to heal with words he should have said from the start._

His optics lit as he studied the area around him, all he could see was darkness but there in the distance was a light. A light slowly fading out from this world and the next, he lunged towards the light and grabbed it pulling it close.

_I'm sorry._

**Autobot base.**

To say Ratchet was of his rocket was a complete understatement, Sideswipe was going ballistic and Ratchet was trying his best not to shoot the worried twin there and then. But what he wanted to know was what in pit's name happened. What made him collapse, what triggered the seizure and most of all what made his spark stop?

All those worries suddenly disappeared as Sunstreaker drew in a sharp breath as his systems rapidly came back online. Sideswipe darted into the room as he felt his twin reach out to him with a feeling he thought had long gone.

"Sunny. Sunny can you hear me." Ratchet called as he ran scans over the yellow warrior.

"F-Fine." He choked back. "S-Starfire."

"She's dead sunny." Sideswipe replied.

"No she's not." Starscream said as he came through the door's with the jet in his arms. "Her systems came back online a few seconds ago and she started freaking out before she collapsed again."

Sideswipe pinned Sunstreaker to the berth as the Decepticon air commander lay Starfire down across from him. Both optics watched her carefully one worried, one filled with joy. A moan escaped the woken Jet and Sunstreaker was of the berth before Sideswipe could react.

"Star'." Sunstreaker called as he knelt beside her. "Come on babe wake up."

"S-Sunny." Starfire whispered back. "W-What's going on?"

"Primus i thought I'd lost you, you died and we couldn't bring you back but i couldn't let you go not at the way i had left things." Sunstreaker mumbled as he held her close

"B-But you found me. You came back for me i saw you; you came into the abyss for me. You entered the dark and became my light why would you do that if you hated me." Starfire cried.

"I don't hate you." Sunstreaker whispered a she held her close. "I love you."

Starfire smiled tiredly up at him as she rested in the warmth of his embrace, her spark connecting back to his. All fear, all pain, all burden's worries and care's drifted away as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Forgive me." Sunstreaker asked.

"I already have." Starfire replied.

**A/N**

**Well there you go...6 pages damn i'm good.**

**RnR...**

**Oh and i have finally got a title for my new story about Skysweeper and Starlight...Keep an eye/optic out for ****The Alltrix legacy. Putting it short ****big**** robots blow each other up...i swear it's like Harry Potter meet's Transformers...lol**


	26. Peace at last

OK all i just threw this together so i hope you like it. Just a wee poem/song i threw together about both twins.

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 26.**

**Peace at last.**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe found themselves sitting at the edge of a cliff with a river running below them. Talking between themselves so no one else could hear, they each finally poured out what had been locked away for so long.

_Have you ever been so lost, that you can never find a way back out._

_Lost in the emptiness, were no one can hear you shout._

_I can't seem to get through, to the core of the one i need._

_Struggling__ to push on, and let __go __of what need's freed._

_I can't tell you how i __feel;__i wouldn't know where to start_

_I __can't seem to__ open up that far, whenever we get to that part._

_All i seem to find is misery at no end, secretly pulling me down._

_Into the coldness of my spark, that has forever held __m__e bound_

_All would be right, __if__ all i could do was live for you._

_If all else __failed beyond__ any reason, I would die for you._

_Locked deep inside, of the shell we both own._

_Pushing through the wreckage, to get back Home._

_My brother, you always seem lost in yourself._

_Keeping everything closed, ignoring myself._

_We used to be so close, yet were falling apart. _

_Can we work it out, can we make a new start._

_Looking on the bright side of __life__ has never been easy._

_Yet it seems so simple to you, making it seem breezy._

_It may not always seem __like;__ i'm going to be there._

_But trust me i'll stay close, out of this deepening fear._

_Things may always seem, like they'll never change._

_Even when we drift, into a feeling so strange._

_I can never seem to get, things right with you._

_Picking up the pieces, no matter what i do._

_No matter how hard i try, things just never seem right._

_Even though i __try, for us both i still have to fight._

_All i ask for in return, when i__'m l__ying with you._

_Is that little bit of peace,__ I've made with you._

_We could end up fighting forever, till the end._

_As long as we stand together, my brother my friend._

_I'll remain by your side, in all we go through._

_No matter what they say, i'll keep living for you._

Sitting side by side as they watched the sun set, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe whispered among themselves. Ignoring the others around them, all past troubles swept away under the bridge. Slowly after a long trying millennium, they were finally able to let go of the past and live again.

Peace had finally found its way into the sparks of the two war hardened Mech's everyone called.

The twins.

**A/N**

**Don't worry it's not an ending, just to the last part of this fanfic. Next chapter will be up in a week's time.**

**Keep an eye out.**

**RnR**


	27. My safest place to hide

Booyah-ok new song so a WHOLE new chapter...i ADORE this song so much and i hope you all like it as well.

Enjoy.

**Brotherhood.  
****Chapter 27  
****My s****afest place to hide.**

**Artist-**_Backstreet boys.  
_**Lyrics-**_Safest place to hide.  
_**Album-**_ Never gone._

Yeah, yeah

It seems like yesterday when I said "I do"  
And after all this time my heart still burns for you.  
If you don't know by now that you're my only one.  
Take a look inside me and  
watch my heartstrings come undone.

I know I promised you forever  
Is there no stronger word I can use  
to reassure you when the storm is raging outside  
you're my safest place to hide

Can you see me, here I am  
I need you like I needed you then  
When I feel like giving up  
I promise inside your heart I still find  
you're my safest place to hide

You see colours no one else can see  
in every breath you hear a symphonyy  
you understand me like nobody can  
I feel like my soul unfolding like a flower blooming

When this whole world gets too crazy  
And there's nowhere left to go  
I know you give me such a worry  
You're the only truth I know  
You're the road back home

Can you see me, here I am  
Standing here where I've always been  
And when words are not enough  
I promise inside your heart I'd still find  
You're my safest place to hide  
My safest place to hide

I know I promised you forever  
There's no stronger word I can use  
to reassure when the storm is raging outside  
you're my safest place to hide

Oh! Can you see me, here I am  
Standing here where I've always been  
When I feel like giving up  
I promise inside your heart I'd still find  
Yeah, yeah  
you're my safest place to hide, oh yeah  
You're my safest place to hide.

* * *

Finally enjoying the deserved rest, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lounged lazily in the room they shared. Enjoying the comfort of a brotherly love un-known to most, the Lamborghini twins laughed and gabled in their own language.

* * *

_Brothers don't have to be in the same room as one another, to know what the other is thinking. They could be miles apart and yet still bath in the love radiating of__f__ the other. No words would need to be exchanged, a simple smile__ a joy filled look._

_Or just simply being there._

_Is all the other need's, to say i love __yo_u?

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok i officially have no idea where the last bit came from, i can remember it from somewhere. But for the life me i can't remember... so yeah there you go.**

**RnR.**


	28. Can't you see

Hi all i'm back...This is just a wee song i came up with in church one day...it's on my deviantart account too...address is on my homepage...go check it out.

Enjoy...

**Brotherhood.****Chapter 28.****Can't you ****see.**

_Walk through the fire._

**I could sing off all the joys i have,**

**Yet nothing would compare to you.**

**Silently i pray for all the things that i desire,**

**Yet none of them would come true.**

**How many times do i have to fall on my knees?**

**How many tears shall i shed until somebody see's.**

_That I can't live without you._

_That I need you here in my life._

_Without you here beside me,_

_Nothing will ever set me free._

_For one single lifetime, all i desire._

_Is to feel you, as i walk through this fire._

**Walking through this crazy world alone,**

**Searching for the missing piece of my heart.**

**Watching all the couples around me,**

**Searching for the missing piece of my heart.**

**How many times do i have to fall on my knees?**

**How many tears shall i shed until somebody see's.**

_That I can't live without you._

_That I need you here in my life._

_Without you here beside me,_

_Nothing will ever set me free._

_For one single lifetime, all i desire._

_Is to feel you, as i walk through this fire._

**What do i have to do, to make you see?**

**How much it hurts without you.**

**Can't you see...?**

_That I can't live without you._

_That I need you here in my life._

_Without you here beside me,_

_Nothing will ever set me free._

_For one single lifetime, all i desire._

_Is to feel you, as i walk through this fire._

**Believe in the words i say,**

**Every time i'm with you.**

**In every meaning of the word,**

**Believe that i love you.**

_For one single lifetime, all i desire._

_Is to feel you, as i walk through this fire._

**Bold-**Versus.

_Italic's-_Chorus.

Lyrics owned, copyrighted and belong to me...Charlie aka MC.

**A/N **

**OK so be honest here...i don't know whether it's suitable for Brotherhood or not...Let me no either way Please...**

**FLAMES WILL BE SUED TO KEEP ME WARM ****CAUSE**** I'M BLOODY FREEZING...**


	29. O brother were art tho'

Right i have no idea where this one is going to go...So just bear with me okay...They probably will be short chapters depends on what my muse gives me for them.

**Brotherhood  
****Chapter 29  
****O Brother where art tho'**

Sideswipe dragged himself into his room completely exhausted from the shift he had just finished. Not bothering to find his berth first Sideswipe dropped himself on to his empty twin's bed and let his optics slowly dim offline. He would sleep until his brother got back from his shift, which primus knows what time that was at.

Until he spotted a letter on the bed beside him.

Dragging himself up Sideswipe reached over and took the letter, unfolding it as he went. Recognising the handwriting straight away, he slowly began to read the letter Sunstreaker had left for him.

_My beloved brother._

_As much as this is a shock to you, i will one day be back i promise. But unfortunately for now i do not know when. Right now there are so many things i must __do;__ i know you will be safe. As there are plenty of others there who will protect you when i cannot. As this war rages on there are battles i must fight on my own. Even though you would love nothing more than to be standing by my side as i do__ battle them out. But just remember that as i go on this journey __alone;__ remember that no matter what happens I am right there with you and that i will always love you.  
__Forever yours  
__Sunny._

Sideswipe sat and stared at the letter in his hands, not wanting to believe the words in front of him. Silently searching the connection they shared he found, to his disappointment, that Sunstreaker was nowhere near the Autobot base. Letting the letter fall to the floor Sideswipe sighed as he held his head in his hands.

"Sunny." He whispered. "What have you done?"

**A/N**

**Ok you have been warned they will probably be short...they may get longer; they may get shorter...BEAR WITH ME HERE OKAY.**

**RnR**


	30. O brother were art tho' part 2

Hey all...Okay i gotta admit i'm on a roll here...So enjoy...I wasn't gonna actually put the full song but i thought I'd make the chapter a bit longer.

P.S bet you can't guess who's been inspiring me lately.

**Artist-** Anastasia.  
**Lyrics-:** Pieces of a dream.  
**  
Brotherhood.  
****Chapter 30.  
****O brother where art tho'  
Part 2.**

Sideswipe sat alone in the room he and his twin shared staring back at the blank canvas that lay on the other side. Shifting the radio on the CD player came to life as he dragged himself across the room, the words from the song brought vast amount of inspiration as he picked up the brush.

_I thought i saw you late last night,  
__But it was just a flash of light.  
__An angel passing.  
__But I remember yesterday  
__Life before you went away  
__and__ we were laughing  
__we__ had hope and now it's broken_

_And I could see it clearly once  
__when__ you were here with me  
__and__ now somehow all that's left are  
__Pieces of a dream_

_And now I'm lost in restless nights  
__Just a whisper of the life__that__ we created  
__Shadows falling  
__I am calling_

_And I could see it clearly once  
__When you were here with me  
__and__ now somehow all that's left are  
__Pieces of __a..._

_The faded photographs  
__the__ frames of broken glass  
__the__ shattered memories  
__Time will soon erase  
__all__ these souvenirs  
__it's__ all from a thousand tears  
__but__ when I wake up you are never there_

_We had hope and now it's broken_

_And I could see it clearly once  
__When you were here with me  
__and__ now somehow all that's left are  
__Pieces of __a..._

_When you were here with me  
__and__ now somehow all that's left are  
__Pieces of a dream_

_Pieces of a dream_

Sideswipe sighed heavily as he stood back from the paint covered canvas. Heart ache cried out from each stroke that had been placed, from each line, dot and dash. He may have been alright at painting but it still couldn't match Sunstreaker's masterpieces. Putting the finishes touches with a touch of blue; Sideswipe stood back and admired the painted sunset. Dropping the paint brush back into the pot Sideswipe sat down on the floor and looked up at the painted sun.

"Sunny where are you." He whispered silently.

**Elsewhere.**

Ignoring the desperate pulls on his Spark Sunstreaker continued on as he stepped over the broken body of those that had planned to assassinate his brother. Looking out at the setting sun he turned to look out at the distant form of the Autobot headquarters. Grinning madly as he sensed someone behind him, Sunstreaker turned and planted a bullet in the deceptions head. Dropping the empty gun to the ground Sunstreaker sat down on the edge of the cliff and watched as the sun's final rays disappeared behind the ocean.

"No one and i mean no one _attempts_ to hurt my brother." He snarled to himself 

_No one._

**A/N**

**Okay there you go something a little longer for you...Right now i am currently working on the new chapter of too heaven with love. I've got 3 pages done of The Alltrix legacies and then forgot what i was writing...so yeah that's on hold. Big daddy Jazz should be updated soon as well...**

**I also have a new fic called Everything burns for teen titans...go check it out.**

**RnR**


	31. All about us

Hey all.

I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to **lambotwinlove** for giving me the idea, thank you huni.

**Disclaimer-: **KC belongs to me lyrics belong to t.A.T.u

**Artist-:** t.A.T.u  
**Song-: **All about us.

**Brotherhood.  
****Chapter 31.  
****All about us.**

Sideswipe had dashed down to the medical bay when he had heard Ratchet was asking for him, that had only meant one thing._ Sunstreaker was back_, now all he had to do was get there without being stopped by any idiotic tin cans. Mind you that hadn't stopped them before when they had been slagging his twin off.

_They say  
__don't__ trust.  
__You, me, __we, us  
__So we'll fall  
__if__ we must.  
__'Cause__ they say you, me  
__and__ it's all about.  
__It's all about..._

Sideswipe darted into the medical bay and looked around for the shinning yellow armour, only finding an off lined black one instead. Ratchet looked up from where he was and over at the red twin steeping aside he revealed the form of KC Keller.

"KC what's going on, why are you human again and where's Sunny." Sideswipe asked.

"Frag off window wipes how the slag am i meant to know, I've got bigger problems to deal with here." KC snarled.

"Sheesh i was only asking, no need to chew my head off." He snapped back.

"Well all i can seem to find KC is your energy levels are really low thus resulting in you being human again." Ratchet explained.

"Fan-fragging-tastic."

"So yeah...Why did you call me here?" Ratchet pointed to KC. "Ah...Why do i gotta look after her."

"Just do it." Ratchet snapped as he ushered the two out the door.

"...So what's this about Sunny." KC asked as she looked up at the red twin.

**Elsewhere.**

Sunstreaker glared at the Decepticon's that surrounded him, being foolish enough to cross his path they were now being foolish enough to try and take him down. As far as he was concerned it was going to happen anytime soon, Sunstreaker grinned wickedly as one stepped forward.

"You think you can protect your brother forever." Said the leader of the pack. "One day he will get what's coming to him."

_If they hurt you  
__they hurt me too.  
__So we'll rise up  
__won't__ stop.  
__Cause it's all about  
__all about..._

"Why do you think i'm here, no one plans to assassinate my brother without going through me first." Sunstreaker snarled back.

"That won't be too hard." The' Con smirked.

"Oh i beg to differ."

The blue and purple Decepticon ushered his follower's foreword to charge the front line Assassin. Grinning Sunstreaker stepped aside and took them out one by one, not caring as their energon splattered all over his shackled paint job. Taking joy in their screams of terror Sunstreaker continued on through the pack until he came to the leader.

"Do you have any idea just what has been planned, just what is in store for your twin's corpse." The leader growled.

"Do you really have any idea how much i'm going to enjoy killing you?" Sunstreaker snarled.

"You have no idea just how psychotic you really are."

"Ask me if i care."

Not giving seconds thought about the 'Cons reply Sunstreaker swept forward and ripped the 'Cons head clean of his shoulder. Dropping the carcass and head carelessly to the Sunstreaker grinned as he kicked the head down the cliff. Heading down the cliff towards the crook ridden city of Sin Sunstreaker tried to push away the thoughts that kept planting themselves in his mind.

_What would Sideswipe say._

**Autobot base.**

"So what he just up and left like that." KC asked as she handed back the letter.

"Yeah and i have no idea where he is or when he's coming back." Sideswipe mumbled.

"I'm sure he's fine, if i hear anything i'll let you know. Now i gotta go explain to the air force why Predator aint gonna be in the air for awhile." KC told him.

"Don't i have to babysit you?"

"You can drive me."

"Get in."

With that said Sideswipe transformed and headed out of the base towards the Air force headquarters, getting herself comfortable in the passenger seat KC gave Sideswipes knee a playful yet comfortable squeeze. Smiling back at her he brought the radio to life letting KC hum along to the song that was being played.

_They don't know  
__they__ can't see.  
__Who we are.  
__Fear is the enemy.  
__Hold on tight  
__hold on to me.  
__Cause tonight..._

_It's all about us__it's all about.  
__All about us  
__there's a theme that they can't touch.  
__Cause you know (Ah ha)  
__It's all about us (it's all about us)  
__It's all about love. (It's all about us)__I  
n you i can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us..._

Sometimes all Sideswipes needed to hear to just smile a little was a song that matched perfectly to how he felt. Pressing down harder on the gas Sideswipe grinned wickedly at the plan that had begun to form in his head.

_I don't care what it's about, Sunny's gonna wish he never left._

**A/N**

**Okay so i wasn't putting the whole song in we would of been here forever just reading the chorus...Yeah it goes on for ages.**

**Still good though.**

**Song and lyrics can be found on YouTube.**


	32. Replying to the invisable

Okay it's like half one in the morning so this is just shot i hope you like it.

**Brotherhood.  
****Chapter 32.  
****Replying ****to ****the invisible.**

Sideswipe sat outside the air force base bored out of his processor. KC a.k.a Starfire had said she'd only be a few minutes. So what was taking her so long, he had strictly told her to be in then backing out again? That was 2 hours ago and now he was stuck outside bored with nothing too does, he honestly couldn't be bothered transforming so he stayed in his ALT form and waited.

That was until he shifted slightly and some paper fell on his holograms lap.

Looking away from the cute female soldier he been checking out Sideswipe picked up the interference and stared at it, a wide range of solution clicking into place as he sub spaced a pen. Thinking back to the letter he had received from Sunny he decided that maybe writing a reply would help clear his mind a bit and hopefully pass the time.

_Dear Sunny._

_You've probably guessed that i __want__ to beat the slag out of you for leaving but i assume you have your reasons. One's that painfully don't involve me or so i think. Honestly i don't know why i'm writing this, you'll probably never see it. But i did some painting the other day __and__ it was actually ok, it can't compare to what you can do. But i guess __watching__ you painting all those times actually helped me learn a little._

_Well so KC says._

_Yeah she's human again something about her energy levels are low, pit knows why maybe it's because your gone i know that's why mine are. I really can't be bothered with anything right now, Prowl talked to Prime about letting me stay o__f__f until your back__ but instead i got stuck playing __baby sister__ to KC until she gets back to normal. Guess it's not too bad it keeps me occupied or now, haven't really had the inspiration for __pranking__anyone__ lately and dad is up to his optics in his own stuff._

_Sunny when are you coming home, i miss you just like the time when you were away on that mission and i got captured. I __had__ to __wait__ again for you, but you came back and i know you will this time._

_I just hope it's soon._

_All my love.__Sides._

Sideswipe looked up when he felt a tap on his window smiling he un-locked the door and let the angry looking KC back in. Letting her calm down a little Sideswipe started up as he read over the last bit he had wrote.

"What's that" KC asked.

"Nothing." Sideswipe replied as he chucked the letter out the window and drove off as the wind picked up the letter.

_Just something._

"Oh my god they would not shut up i swear Sides, they just rambled on about how i gotta be more careful with myself and i said 'well give me a break then'. So yeah I've got a 2 week holiday to un-wind, aint that great." KC explained.

"That's brilliant KC it really is, now all we need is Sunny and it'll be a perfect vacation time." Sideswipe smiled.

"You know what your right how about we go look for him." KC suggested.

"You know what." Sideswipe replied as he did a 380. "Your right."

Headi8ng back to the base to work out what Sunstreaker's route would be, KC and Sideswipe began to plot how they were going to find the psychotic twin.

**Sunstreaker.**

_He was really beginning to get annoyed now._

Entering into Sin city Sunstreaker ignored the looks he got as he drove down the empty streets, scanning his surroundings and bringing up as much info as he could. Sunstreaker prepared himself for anything that could happen. For once hating the fact he was a high priced sports car Sunstreaker quickly scanned a 1995 BMW.

_Just for the time being._

The last thing he needed right now was to be 'hijacked' even though it would be completely hilarious s to scare the slag out of the fools that tried to 'hijack' him. He had better and more important things to do than waste his time with these humans. Pulling up outside an old run down bar Sunstreaker let his holo-form 'step out' of the temporary BMW and into the bar.

"And what fool think he can enter my bar without asking eh." The owner snarled.

_The owner_, Sunstreaker thought was just the person he wanted to see. Bringing out his new favourite shotgun Sunstreaker placed a bullet in the owner's legs taking out his knee caps before he could do anything. The girls in the bar suddenly started running for it and out the doors while the other guys brought out there weapons.

"I don't think you want to do that." Sunstreaker warned.

"Oh i think we do." One guy snarled and fired at him.

Sunstreaker grinned as it went through his shoulder and into the wall behind him, enjoying the fact his holo-form wasn't solid Sunstreaker smirked as he placed bullet after bullet into the bar members heads. The owner watched horrified at the massacre around him, struggling to bring himself behind the bar.

"You thought you could hide from me." Sunstreaker teased as he peeked over the bar top.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sunstreaker and you are the last behind those attempting to assassinate my brother." Sunstreaker snarled.

"...Your brother. I swear i didn't know i wanted no part in it." The bar owner pleaded.

"Too little too late, you threatened him the very second you made the deal with the Decepticon's to take him out, no one messes with my brother.."

"I was giving no choice." The owner pleaded again. "Have mercy."

"For you." Sunstreaker cocked his shotgun. "Never"

Firing his last round, the owner slumped backwards as Sunstreaker walked out of the bloodied bar. Feeling quite pleased he had taken out all the associates Sunstreaker cancelled the BMW form and drove out of the city. Just as he was about to exit the city a piece of paper caught under his wipers causing him to pull over to get it. Grabbing the letter the yellow twin recognised the writing straight away as he read what was on it. Looking around at his surroundings he tried to find a glimmer of the writer.

"Sideswipe." Sunstreaker whispered then smiled. "I'll be home soon."

**A/N**

**I know it's short.**

**RnR.**


	33. All that you need

Hey all...Yeah i know it's been awhile since i updated so yeah...Also i'm doing a soundtrack for brotherhood of all the songs I've placed in it...So yeah...

The very beginning of SOMP and TAL is now in progress first chapters up.

Artist-: _Leona Lewis._

Lyrics-: _I will be._

**Brotherhood.  
Chapter 33.  
All that you need.**

Driving down the freeway, half 3 in the morning at 180 miles per hour Sideswipe let the cool air settle his systems as he passed what traffic there was left. KC lay asleep in the backseat and had been out for the past 3 hours, the small innocent mumblings she had spoken had actually made him smile.

"Primus where are you Sunny?" Sideswipe sighed as he violently over took a Volkswagen beetle.

Sure he had a vague idea where his brother might be but each of the choices he had made led them to a dead end. Leading them right back at the beginning again with no other choice but to just wing it and hope for the best.

_There's nothing i could say to you,  
Nothing i could ever do to make you see.  
What you mean to me.  
All the pain, the tears __I've__ cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now i know,  
How far you'd go._

The song that had begun playing over the radio had snapped the speeding Lamborghini out of his coherent thoughts. The words actually pulled on something and made sense to what he was actually going through.

_I know i let you down,  
But it's not like that now.  
This time __I'll__ never let you go._

I will be all that you want,  
And get _myself__ together.  
Cause you keep me from falling apart.  
All my life, __I'll__ be with you forever.  
To get you through the day  
and make everything okay._

Sideswipe smiled at the memories that flowed endlessly through his processor, the times when Sunstreaker had been there and destroyed any threat against him which was what he was always doing. Even though it was stupid most enemies knew to always target the red twin first because, even though Sideswipe hated to admit it, he was Sunstreaker's weakness.

But Sunny was his as well.

**Elsewhere.**

Sunstreaker couldn't care less how many cops were following him frankly he just didn't have time to deal with them. Sure he knew it meant a grilling from Prowl and the others, heck probably even from KC or Sideswipe. But he didn't care he just let the words from the song on the radio keep him calm as he continued to outdo the staggering row of cop cars behind him.

_I thought that i had everything,  
I didn't know what life could bring.  
But now i see, honestly  
You're the one thing i got right.  
The only one i let inside  
Now I __can __breathe,__ cause you're here with me.  
And if i let you down, __I'll__ turn it all around.  
Cause i would never let you go._

"Primus how is it every song that comes on the radio it always reminds me of Sideswipe." Sunstreaker smirked.

Casually looking behind him the yellow assassin grinned as he overtook a delivery truck and turned off at the next junction. The trail of cop cars behind him screeched to halt as they tried to follow him, a few of them at the back just gave up and kept heading straight.

_I will be, all that you want.  
And get myself together,  
Cause you keep me from falling apart.  
All my life, __I'll__ be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay._

Sunstreaker shook his head and laughed as he noticed his followers had decreased from 30 cars to 15. Using it to his advantage Sunstreaker pulled a 180 degree turn and flashed his headlights at the cop cars before tearing back off again down a narrow country road.

"You know what Bill I give up on that Lamborghini." The driver of the leading car sighed.

"I bet you anything it's one of those Autobot's." His partner replied.

"You know what...You're probably right let's go get some coffee."

"And doughnuts." His partner grinned.

"...Yeah...Those too."

Calling the order out over the radio the 15 cop cars gave up their chase and headed to the nearest rest stop for a good old traditional snack. Letting the speeding Lamborghini do whatever the heck it wanted, unknown to them he had already done it.

**Autobot base.**

"Hey guys Sunstreaker's on the TV." Blaster shouted.

"...Let me guess car chase." Ratchet asked bluntly.

"Yeah...He pulled down a country road and the cop's gave up."

"That doesn't surprise me; name me one Mech, other than Sideswipe, who can keep up with him." Prowl added.

No one gave him a reply as they watched the news chopper take some final footage before turning away, the camera picking up a red blur in the corner on the other side of the country road.

**Sideswipe.**

_Cause without you, I can't sleep.  
I'm not ever, ever gonna let you leave.  
You're all __I've__ got, you're all i want.  
Yeah...  
_

_And without you i don'__t know what i do  
I can never, ever live a day without you.  
Here with me, do you see.  
You're__ all i need..._

Sideswipe cursed as he pulled sharply to the side to avoid the in-coming speeding car in front of him, his action causing the sleeply KC to fall off the back seat and onto the floor. It took his processor almost 10 seconds to realise who just went past him. Reversing and turning quickly Sideswipe watched in time to see the yellow Lamborghini screech to a halt. A wide and cocky grin spread its way across Sideswipe's features as the yellow Lamborghini reversed slightly before turning and heading back towards him.

_And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever.  
To get you through the day,  
And make everything okay._

"What the fuck Sideswipe? Are you trying to kill me in my sleep?" KC raged not noticing the advancing sports car.

"KC...Look out the window." Sideswipe grinned.

Glaring at the red headed driver KC stared out the front window to see the Lamborghini pull to stop in front of them. The glare on her features hardened as she climbed out of the car and stormed over to the yellow Lamborghini.

"You son..." KC snarled as she pulled out a pistol and shot the Lamborghini's front bumper. "Of a fraggin' glitch"

"SLAGGIT KC, WHAT IN PITS NAME ARE YOU PLAYING AT." Sunstreaker raged as he sharply reversed away from the girl.

Sideswipe shot forward carefully as he pulled in front of the old Army sniper, KC lowered her gun as the realization of it all sunk in. Placing the gun back in her holster she rolled over Sideswipe hood and onto Sunstreaker's, trailing small kisses down it that made him shiver.

_"I think she missed you Sunny."_Sideswipe called over the radio

_"What about you?" _Sunstreaker asked as KC crawled into his backseat.

The twin Lamborghini sports cars shot down the country road as KC fell asleep in her lovers 'embrace'. Sideswipe gave his brother a gentle nudge as they continued up the road, Sunstreaker returning it gladly.

_I will be (I'll be), all that you want__  
and__ get myself together__  
Cause you keep me from falling apart  
And all my life, you know  
I'll be with you forever  
__to__ get you through the day__  
and__ make everything okay_

_"I always miss you Sunny"_

_**A/N**_

_**Ok another chapter done...Now **__**I've**__** checked over this about a dozen times for the past week, so if there are any mistakes...Don't tell me...**_

_**RnR**_


	34. Payback

Well isn't this a shocker...

**Brotherhood.**

**Chapter 34**

**Payback**

Sunstreaker ducked as Ratchet and Jazz lunged at him his twin's laughter ringing in his Audio receptors, a small smirk made its way onto his face plates as he ducked behind Sideswipe. The red warrior cursed as Jazz and Ratchet jumped him to get to his brother. Ironhide turned to look at Prowl before Optimus began to speak.

"You could be at this all day." Optimus said, humour dripping.

"The slaggin' glitch just caused a mighty up-roar, he knows fine rightly the president and the Secretary of Defence has been working in that region for peace treaties." Ratchet snapped.

"Actually I didn't know but thanks for the heads up." Sunstreaker grinned.

"Why were ya there Sunshine?" Jazz asked.

"There were some hostiles there that were dealing with 'Cons in trying to take out Siders." Sunstreaker sighed.

"Aww you're always looking out for me." Sideswipe cooed.

"Don't...Don't even go there."

"You still shouldn't have gone alone." Prowl put in. "Primus knows what could have been waiting for you."

"I know that now but I wasn't going to let them get away with it so can you just drop it." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"It ain't gonna go away so easy yer know." Ironhide smirked. "I dare say the US military will want to know why their relations with the country have been tarnished."

"On top of that if John Keller isn't happy doesn't that mean his daughter will be too?" Bluestreak sounded.

The Autobot's watched as Sunstreaker's expression dropped for frustration to realisation of the hell that was to follow. Running his hand over his face plates Sunstreaker glared at his grinning twin as he glanced over at Prowl and Optimus. Jazz and Ratchet shared a grin as Bluestreak edged carefully away from the Assassin.

"Let me guess she's gotta fix this mess." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"And you two are her body guards." Optimus smirked behind his mask.

"Me...Why do I have to tag along?" Sideswipe raged.

"Because I just ordered you two, now move before I think of something else." Optimus replied.

"Well the report for this should be fun to read." Prowl grinned as the twins transformed and retreated.

**Several hours later.**

The twins glanced at each other as the Sectary of Defence John Keller stepped out of the chopper, following shortly after was a smartly dressed KC Keller. Sunstreaker sighed as he transformed allowing the two to climb in before driving off. Sideswipe followed closely behind along with several security filled black SUV's.

"_This is going to be so boring." _ Sideswipe Comm'd to his brother.

"_The silence is killing me, why do you have to be such an easy target."_

"_Hey it's not my fault you're over protective...Hey watch were your driving."_

"Sunstreaker I'm warning you now if we crash before we get there I'm going to take you apart." KC snapped

"That is if you survive." Sunstreaker replied as his holoform turned to face her.

"Ah the lovers' quarrel." John grinned.

"Oh shut it father." KC snapped. "I hate this as much as you do, why is it I have to do all the advising"

"Because you failed to keep your car under control."

"He is not my anything...Technically anyway."

"_Somehow I'm straining on our relationship."_

"_Oh come on Sunshine sure you fight but you did bring it on yourself."_

"_You better hope and pray that there's some entertainment here."_

"_And if there's not."_

"_I'll start with you."_

Sunstreaker shut of the link to his brother after that and pulled up in front of a pair of smart looking Victorian gates. The gates opened shortly after and the yellow sports car drove up towards the house, KC's mouth dropped at sight before her as Sunstreaker pulled to a stop.

"Here." Sunstreaker started before they stepped out. "Do they know about me and Siders being robots or whatnot?"

"No the Ambassador believes it was just an Assassination attempt on my father but you just intervened." KC explained.

"So I'm stuck in holo-form for primus knows how low long." Sunstreaker growled.

"Well you should have thought about that before going on the rampage." John Keller replied.

"Just smile and nod." KC said simply as she stepped out of the car.

"_Yeah it's what I always do when I don't want to listen." _ Sideswipe laughed.

"The Ambassador has been told you and you're brother are two of my finest soldier and Assassin. He has been told that to get to me they had to take you and you're brother down and to get to you well...They had to target you're brother." John explained.

"That makes sense I guess, but that still doesn't explain why I'm here and why KC is here." Sunstreaker said.

"The Ambassador thinks I gave the go ahead for you to go after them, so now we're down to a public apology and some negotiations." KC explained.

"So it's going to be a long boring day then." Sideswipe groaned.

"Look's that way." Sunstreaker said.

"Come on let's get this over with." John said.

The guards that had been in the black SUV's stepped out and took up their positions while John, KC and the twins headed into the house. What appeared to be the butler greeted them and led them towards the dining room. The house was at least three storeys high and was furbished by what looked like the world's finest necessities. Including the finest Silk from China, the richest garments from India and a wide range of items from around the world.

"The Ambassador seems like the collectives type." Sunstreaker said.

"Mirage would like him then." Sideswipe grinned.

"Ah John Keller." A richly clothed man greeted.

"Ambassador Malek it's so good to see you again." John greeted as the two hugged.

"I haven't seen you since the little dispute at the EU conference, how is the president himself." Ambassador Malek asked.

"He's doing well you know how he is politics this, our country needs that." John laughed.

"Indeed and that brings us to the little happenings o a few days ago." Malek frowned.

"Before we get into that allow me to introduce my daughter Krystal Carmella Keller, she was the brains behind the operation."

"Just Krystal I've heard such good things about you." Malek greeted as he hugged her causing Sunstreaker's eyes to narrow.

"Just KC will do Ambassador." KC replied.

"I heard you're quite the pilot and the...Oh what is the word..."

"Sniper."

"Yes that's it; I've heard you've got quite the talent for it." Malek grinned

"Among other things, I suppose."

"So who might these two be then?" Malek asked a she indicated to the twins.

"This is..."

"Sean and Simon Wilson." KC interrupted her father. "They are my father's most trusted and experienced body guards.

"The blonde one is Sean the red head is Simon, the best there is." John added.

"Good let us get down to business, please sit." Malek indicated to the pile of cushions on the floor.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe glanced at each other and groaned as they sat down, KC glared over at the two of them but grinned when she was offered some chocolate cake. Shaking his head Sunstreaker quickly glared at his brother while Sideswipe simply grinned back at him. Malek set down his drink and turned towards the Secretary of Defence.

"So please explain the purpose behind the massacre." Malek asked.

"I'll be the one to help you with that, there was an organization set to take out my father but in doing so they needed to take down his finest guards." KC started.

"In other words the twins here." Malek added.

"Yes, I found out about the operation just as they posed a threat towards Simon and well Sean has always been the over protective one." KC said, emphasising her last words.

"If the organization succeeded in taken Simon down they would have succeeded also in his brother's death too, eventually leading to my death and possibly the presidents as well." John added.

"Well that does explain a majority of it, but the men that were killed were some of finest and best warriors." Malek said.

"For that we intend to make up for, I propose a peace treaty allowing us to share with you what we have and you doing the same. We can offer you weapons, food and Medical to your country that your surrounding neighbours do not have. There are programmes your men could join in the US military that would enable them to become fine soldiers." John explained.

"You run a fine country and your warriors fight with their hearts which wins battles." KC said simply

"We could really use your support for the present time and the future." John added.

"You say these two are your finest." Malek said, glancing at the twins.

"Yes they are among a few others, they are the best." KC said.

"Then if we are to become definite allies I want them to teach my army." Malek offered.

KC looked up at the twins silencing them before they could speak, Sideswipe smiled at her while Sunstreaker gave her a look that simply said 'Don't you dare'. Smiling at her father, KC nodded giving him the go ahead. She would talk to Prime and knew he would agree seeing as it would keep them out of his hands for awhile.

"I can't see that being a problem." KC grinned.

"_Why do I have a feeling this is going to turn out bad?" _ Sunstreaker said to his brother.

"_Maybe it could be good; you wanted entertainment just think about it." _Sideswipe replied.

"_It's going to be like back in the academy, last time I checked it wasn't that fun."_

"_So you didn't enjoy bossing the other cadets around then."_

"_Shut up."_

**A/N**

**Well this should be fun, don't you think.**

**Review please, also why don't you add what you would like to happen next. Give me something to work with.**


End file.
